Mobius High
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: What happens when Sonic finds himself in High School? ...First story. I suck at interesting summarys. Just read the darn thing. Warnings: Sugestive themes, language, alcohol, blood, vilolence, and the overuse of chili dogs. Basicly Im covering every aspect that high school can have. If you watch Glee, then you can handle this story. This is a Sonadow story, so gay haters be warned.
1. Prolouge

Welcome to the prologue for Mobius High! Despite the lack of what happens in this prologue this story DOSE happen in high school. If you want the real story, then leave a reply. I have chapter 1 all ready to go, but you wont get it until someone writes a reply.

Now you may have noticed that this is listed a crossover. I'm hear to say that this is 100% false. This story is 100% Sonic. The olny reason I listed this story as a crossover is so I could get some NiGHTala action in here. So don't expect any easter eggs from the NiGHTS games or any trips to the dream gate. Now if you'll excuse me, I just heard a major thud in my backyard and I'm gonna go investigate.

Oh I almst forgot: the disclaimer! I don't own sonic, shadow, tails, or anything that may come up in copyright.

And now, lades and gentlemen: Mobius High! [fanfare plays]

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sonic was lounging around in what was probably his favorite place: the roof of Tails' lab. Despite what some may believe, it was remarkably perfect. Having the lab in the Mystic Ruins had many perks. For one, at least for Sonic, Amy had her apartment in Station Square and the train had developed trouble lately. In short, Amy had no way of getting to him. Sonic also loved the constant breeze from the nearby sea, and being near Red Mountain, the weather was constantly warm, but never humid. It was the ultimate nap spot. _Now if there was only a chili dog stand..._

Our hero's daydream was soon interrupted by a "Hey Sonic!" in a voice that the blue blur would recognise even if the world had ended 3 years ago. Tails was home. Letting out a brief groan from being interrupted from his dream about his favorite food, Sonic jumped down from the roof and went to greet his brother.

"Hey Tails! Whatcha got there?" Sonic ask, now noticing the kitsune had box carrying a cooler in his hands.

"More like what I haven't got." the younger one replied, "I just got back from Station Square. Someone was paying good money for old plane parts, and the lab needed a cleanup, so I decided to sell some old parts from the Tornado!"

"Wa?! Tails, you know about my...unnatural connection with my plain! And if you haven't got anything what with the cooler?"

Tails sighed, "Sonic, those parts are never going to work again, and it's not healthy to be a hoarder," Tails said as he led Sonic inside. he put the box down on a table and turned back to face his older brother. "Anyway I predicted your reaction, so I got you something for ya while I was in town. It may be in the cooler, but be careful, there still warm."

Sonic couldn't help but look in the cooler after hearing this, and when he saw the contents, he went through the roof.

"Chili dogs!"

Tails laughed as his brother made his famous attempt to eat 4 chili dogs at once.

"Hey, make 'em last! That's all there is!" Tails cautioned the hedgehog, knowing it was useless.

"Mo mrilli oggs or a monf dose fimg ro e" Sonic said with his mouth full.  
[translation: _No chili dogs for a month does things to me_]

"I prefer to look at it as a month without me having to use the Heimlich on you from choking on chili dogs..." Tails said to himself, and, as if on cue, the azure one started gagging uncontrollably. Tails merely sighed and while shaking his head, went behind his brother and, being careful not to implant himself with Sonic's quills, squeezed on Sonic's chest, launching 2 halfs of a chili dog across the room.

"Thanks, bud!" Sonic remarked, cocky as ever.

"You think you'd learn by now," Tails said adding a tally to a board titled _number of times Sonic almost killed by his favorite food _"That's time 4,893!"

All Sonic could do was whistle. Suddenly, something caught the hedgehog's ear. With his brother lost in wonder as to how he would get Sonic to learn some self-control around that imperticular food, Sonic decided to bring the noise to the kitsune's attention.

"Hey Tails, do you hear a plane?"

This brought the younger one back to reality.

"...Ya. Wonder who it could be? The Tornado's here in the shop for upgrades, and not many people fly this way, let alone in a propeller plane."

Putting on a trademark smirk, Sonic replied, "Well, there's only one way to find out!" and with that Sonic burst out the door, which was probably one of the worst mistakes of his life. And our hero realized this only once he heard a high-pitched voice scream 3 words:

"YOO HOO, SONIKKU!"

And only one thought was going through the head of the Blue Blur:  
_For the love of chaos Tails, did you really have to save me? wasn't 4,892 time enough?_  
But a very alive, or at least a very terrified blue hedgehog was looking dead on at his worst nightmare, and no not water: Amy Rose. He thought when the train developed trouble a month ago he'd get a nice, long break from her, but leave it to that crazy stalker girl to build her own plane held together by duct tape just to come and flirt with him.

Wait, plane? Sonic took a closer look at the plane and could have sworn he'd seen those parts before. but before he could put his finger on it, a cloud of smoke seemed to cover the front of the plane, and the next thing both hedgehogs knew the duck tape coating holding the plane together had come apart, and a pink dot was falling from the sky.

_C'mon Amy, really? Why do I always have to save your butt? _That's what was going through Sonic's head as he ran to go catch Amy. With his supersonic speed, Sonic made it with time to spare, and reluctantly caught the falling hedgehog, how he did it without impaling himself in the process we will probably never know, so don't ask.

"Thank you Sonic!" Amy cried as she was caught, with the catcher wondering why she didn't attempt to kiss his muzzle first.

"Uhhh...ya, what are you doing here? And more importantly how the HELL did you get a plane?" the blue one replied setting the other down.

"Well," Amy began to explain, "when the train developed trouble, I thought I had a heart attack! You in Mystic Ruins, and cut off from your future wife! All I could do was lie in bed, eat ice cream, and watch reruns of season 3 of Desperate Housewives. Then, what seemed like a year later, but was actually only 2 days, someone left a blueprint of a propeller plane, that could be built from busted parts, and 50 rolls of duct tape, on my doorstep! I looked it over and decided to put up an ad for spare plane parts. I just finish it an hour ago and decided to screw the test flight and come straight to you!"

"YOU put up that ad?!" Tails, who had been watching the two for some time now, yelled in suprise. "Aw gee, I'm really sorry Sonic. I know how much you loved that break from Amy."

"Wait, you enjoyed the time away from me?!" Amy said while pulling out her piko hammer. Anyone could tell by her tone that she flipped her "angry switch" on. This was followed by a nice friendly game of "Hit the Sonic With Your Piko Hammer As Hard As You Can" which consisted of Sonic the Hedgehog running for his 3rd dimensional existence from a very angry crazy stalker fan girl with a hammer bigger than the welder's head. And all the 8 year old kitsune could do was fall down laughing as his older brother was running from his biggest (and scariest) fan.

After a minute or so, the blue blur put one foot in front of the other a second too fast, and the next thing he knew, Mr. face had met Mrs. ground. When the blue hedgehog finally managed to get his literal head out of the ground, the first thing those emerald eyes saw was a raging wildfire in a sea of green, and the Blue Blur was surprised he didn't have a heart attack after what he said next.

"Amy cool it! I needed time away from you to think about us!"

Even the kitsune was pulled out of his near hysterics into a frozen state of shock after hearing this.

"Look you always want me to go into a relationship with you but in my life I'm either fighting Eggman, helping someone, or running from you, so I never really have had time to think about it."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was saying. Sure he liked Amy, but as a friend, never in the way she wanted him to. And he HAD given though a relationship with Amy, but he decided it wouldn't work out. Once he dreamed about living in a relationship with Knuckles, and actually liked that dream, but the night before he did have 2 cheese pizzas, and the one meal they had shared was chili dogs, with him successfully eating 6 dogs at once. So it was kind of hard not to love that dream, and since he had the pizzas he didn't really think it meant anything in terms of gay vs. straight. But this..this was sooo not..._what am I doing now_ he thought as he started to get on one knee. _Oh no. Nononononono I am soooo not about to..._but that thought was interrupted by the 5 words he swore he never would say even in the worst of all his nightmares:

"Amy, will you marry me?"

The fire in the pink one's eyes turned instantly to hearts and roses. Tales, who had been Sonic's unofficial brother since before either of them had even met Amy, had fallen backwards stiff as a board and looked like he was suffering a heart attack. As for the one who just proposed, well, his body may have been giving the most adorable "puppy dog eyed will you marry me" poses possible, but on the inside his thoughts were racing faster than he could run, while simultaneously suffering several heart attacks at once.

_...Sweet. Mother. Of. CHAOS! What the HELL just happen?! I PROPOSED to AMY! How the HELL did that happen?! Lets see...I don't recall breaking out of an asylum lately... _But the reaction for Amy was instantaneous.

"OF COURSE I WILL SONIKKU! I've been trying to get through to you for 4 years now!"

After these words, both hedgehogs, to Sonic's dismay, were leaning into, what appeared for Sonic to be, a very long make out session. as fawn met peach, both hedgehogs closed their eyes. but when Sonic open his eyes he found himself making out with was DEFINITELY not Amy Rose. To his relief, Sonic found himself making out with a dunce cap. _A dunce cap!?_  
_How the hell did I get one of these?!_ Sonic put down the cap took a look around. Of all the places, the blue hedgehog found in a classroom, with 27 other mobians staring at him, none of which he had never seen before, along with a very angry Sally Acorn in a blue teaching suit.  
_Where am I?_ he wondered. _Oh that's right. I'm in Ms. Acorn's 6th period english class. wait-WHAT? _

x-x-x-x-x-x

Legolas: ...So let me get this straight, you two tried to use chaos control off the same emerald and got sent here.

Shadow: Exactly.

Sonic: But I kinda...droped the emerald?

Legolas: So you two are stranded here on earth until further notice?

Sonic: looks like it.

Legolas: Ok, I have a spare room you could use.

Sonic: Sweet!

Shadow: Wait, how can we trust you?

Legolas: If you ever get tired of putting up with me you could always use a chaos spear on me...

Shadow: Fair enough. What's the rent?

Legolas: 100 rings a month.

Shadow: Deal.

Well, apparently you reader's get 2 stories for the price of 1: Mobius high, and whatever the hell I have to go through with Sonic and Shadow. R&R :)


	2. I'm in High School!

Legolas: Welcome to the Real start of Mobius high!

Sonic: I still can't believe you made me propose to Amy in that last chapter.

Legolas: Oh quit being such a baby. Far worse things happen to you later on. [evil smirk]

Sonic: wa?

Ugh, anyway you just heard it. This story has lots of picking on Sonic, whom I don't own.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Wait...Ms. Acorn's English class? _Sonic was officially confused.

One minute he's leaning in to make out with his...he couldn't even THINK that word, and the next he's in a classroom with 28 pairs of eyes on him as he finishes a make out session with a dunce cap, of all things. _And since when did I start calling Sally "Ms. Acorn"? _

Sonic realized he was still holding the drool covered cone and immediately chucked it into the corner. He let out an embarrassed chuckle as Sally walked over to him surprisingly calmly.

"Well now Mr. Hedgehog, Have a nice nap did we?"

Even the anthromorphs in the back of the room could feel the daggers in her voice. Sonic, who had tried dating Sally in the past, knew from experience that when she used that voice there was only one sensible thing to do: run like your life depended on it, because there was a good chance it did.

One second the azure hedgehog was sitting in a stool, the next, He was out the door living up to his nickname as the blue blur. However due to lack of knowledge as to just where the hell the exit was, and not wanting to risk breaking a window, that our blue hero was force to do the one thing he never did: stop running and think.

"Chaos, what I'd give for a map of this place" Sonic thought out loud. He took a look at his surroundings, and right in front of him, a handful of yards away, was the front door to what appeared to be the school he was in.

A smirk crawled its way onto Sonic's face. _Screw thinking _He thought _I'm outta here!_ The blue hedgehog started for the door, but when he got but 3 feet away from the door, He was immobilized. _Theres only one person I know who has the power to do what chili dogs do to me..._and the blue blur's thoughts were conformed by four words laced in sarcasm and predictance:

"Leaving so soon, Sonic?"

Sonic didn't even need to notice he had an aqua glow to himself as his hands were involuntarily lowered to his sides as he did a slow 180.

"Hello Silver" the blue hedgehog said with a great tone of annoyance. Emerald eyes soon met amber ones as the one with the telekinetic powers closed the gap between them to a mere 3 feet.

"We went through this yesterday!" Silver said, calmly, but obviously frustrated, "There's still 20 minutes left till the final bell. Now are you going to return to Ms. Acorn's room, or do I have to "escort" you?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! First off why aren't you 200 years in the future? And second, do you want me to die?! Sally's in 'that angry mood' again. Going back there is a death wish!"

"Have it your way then," The younger one said. _This is not my day,_ Sonic thought as the two made their way back down the hall, Silver leading, and Sonic in tow, _First that nightmare, then I'm making out with a dunce cap, and now I'm being escorted back to class by a telekinetic 14 year old! ...what did I eat last night?_

xxx

1 mobian year ago (5 human years)

It wasn't going to work out.

At this point it was pretty obvious. Sonic had grown close to Sally, that was a fact, but a relationship? That didn't work. He remembered the conversation they had when the idea first came up:

_It was day in late spring, Sonic and Sally were taking a hike and reached an open grassy meadow and decided to sit down for a bit. Sally decided to take a drink from her water bottle, and Sonic probably would have waited to speak if he had noticed._

"_Hey Sally," the blue hedgehog started, a meer "'m?" was all he got from the squirrel in mid sip, "We've been hanging out a lot lately, and I was wondering...how would things change if we were...going out?"_

_Sally was shocked at hearing this, and responded with a fit of coughing as about half the contents of her water bottle were now in her trachia. Once the coughing subsided, and air reunited with her lungs, She got out a "Are you serious?"_

"_Well, we're already hanging out pretty much 24/7, that is when I can get away Amy, so I don't really see what would change." he quickly added, "But I was just thinking out loud." _

"_Well, you do have a point, I even think I've stayed at your apartment 10 times now. So you're right, we've grown close, were good friends, and I guess if you're up for it, we could try going out. Just don't change who you are for me, OK? This is an experiment, so if this isn't working for you, just say so and it'll be over."_

"_You're cool with trying that?" Sonic asked. The only reply he got, and needed, was a nod of his friend's- or now due to the past minute of talking- girlfriend's head. "Ok!" he replied with mixed emotions of happiness and uncertainty. "Now lets head back to my place, I wasn't ever really one for hiking."_

_Sally couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this "Sonic the Hedgehog, world's fastest runner, hates hiking? Well now I've heard everything." Though surprised, she was getting up, and once her new boyfriend was too, they headed back the way they came. Before they had left the field however Sally asked one last question: "What are you going to tell Amy?"_ _The smile on Sonic's face quickly melted into a face of shock and horror._

The first two weeks worked out rather well. Sally moved in with Sonic, Amy tried to crush Sonic with her piko hammer, and other than Amy forfeiting her job as Sonic's crazy stalker girl, not much changed. Then came the movie.

For a year and a half, Sally, and though he'd never admit it, Sonic too were waiting for the movie Chao Love to come out. It was described as the ultimate chick flick and it was from the same people who had done the Chao In Space trilogy (which was Sonic's favorite).

Overall the two found it a rather good movie, although Sonic was rather disappointed that there wasn't 1 explosion. But when Sonic looked back on it all, he saw that movie as the beginning of the end, not only for the relationship, but for his friendship with Sally.

Over the next week Sally really started getting serious about the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. For the first few days Sonic found it awkward, but went with it. On Thursday however, he really started to get uncomfortable. Sally started wanting things like matching outfits and making out in public (not that they hadn't kissed before, just not on the lips, let alone a make out session). _Maybe I should end this _he thought over the weekend. And by Monday he had made his decision.

"Hey Sally, can I talk with you?"

"Shure honey, What is it?"

"Well this whole thing is a bit much for me, and if this is what it means to be in a relationship, then I don't think I'm ready."

"Are you breaking up with me?" That was the first time he heard that voice. It felt like she was spitting daggers into every corner of the room. He should have run, even his instincts told him to. But he didn't, and it was a big mistake saying what he did next.

"You said yourself if this ever wasn't working for me I should just say so and we'll end it."

"Oh we'll end it alright." With that, Sally disappeared into the bedroom and returned with 2 things: a sheet and a phone. What happened next happened too fast for even the blue blur. Sally dropped the two items in her hands next to him, and with her now free hands pushed Sonic onto the floor. She then grabbed one of his legs and ripped the upper half of his tibia right out of the knee so it was sticking out of his leg. She then took the sheet and wrapped it around the damage to slow the bleeding. Finally she kicked the phone to his side and right before she went out the door, said a very dangerous "We're through".

Sonic spent the next 6 months in the hospital, being visited every day every day by Amy, and once a week by Cream and Vanilla. Tales refused to leave his brother's side, with the occasion of when Sonic asked for food. Tails did his best to entertain his brother, and Sonic actually got quite good at bridge, but now and then Sonic heard his brother say under his breath "Damn, she knew right how to hurt him most".

Once Sonic got out of the hospital, it took him 2 more human years in rehab before he could run again. But the work wasn't over. Even with extensive work it took Sonic another 8 months until he could break the sound barrier again. _And the worst part was no chili dogs for half a mobian year!_

xxx

From his past experience our hero was absolutely terrified when Silver brought him back through the door to Ms. Acorn's room. As soon as Sonic was free of the telekinetic glow, he dropped to his knees and began to beg for his life, er knee - whatever.

"Please don't rip that bone out of my leg again Sally! I can't take another half a mobian year without chili dogs!" What Sonic did get from that pled was sending everyone in the room into hysterics. Well, everyone but Sally. After a second of the laughter, Ms. Acorn addressed the class with a razor-sharp look that said, _I can and will fail all of you and I'll make sure that like next years __hell_ _compared to this year. _She didn't even need to look at Silver. The hedgehog had been rolling on the floor with laughter, but by the time Ms. Acorn had her attention back on Sonic, he was gone.

"On your feet Sonic." she said flatly, "You of all people should know that the law prohibits me from harming students. Otherwise I would have killed all of you slackers on day 1." A few students let a few snickers slip out at this, but they instantly regretted it knowing they'd have an extra pound of homework, not that they planned to do any of it. Sonic was suddenly blushing out of embarrassment, which didn't help.

_Of __course_ _there's a law about harming students_ he thought sarcastically while mentally rolling his eyes. Once on his feet, he started back to the stool, but Ms. Acorn stopped him. "I want you front and center," she said, "and you'd be wise not to fall asleep again." Sonic didn't need to be told twice. He went straight to the seat she was pointing at, between a green weasel that wore a shirt that said "Why So Serious?" written on it in the sloppiest manor possible, along with a hoodie and beanie, and a lavender cat that wore a simple black dress, but was definitely not Blaze.

The next 20 minutes were some of the slowest of the blue blur's life. Apparently the class was starting a unit on proper way to speak old english. _When am I ever going to speak old english anyway? _Sonic was wondering for about the millionth time when the bell rung, yet no one moved a hare, for the sake of the freedom of their weekend. _That's right, it's Friday isn't it?_ The wondrous thought was then confirmed by Ms. Acorn.

"Alright class, enjoy your weekend. As is with the start new units there is no homework. You may all go now, except for Sonic. I want to talk to him after everyone else has gone." Within a matter of seconds the other mobians had left leaving only Sonic and Ms. Acorn. Sonic was prepared for the worst, but for some reason he relaxed a little once he heard Sally let out a sigh. She seemed...tired.

"Sonic this can't go on" she said in the way a mother would talk to a 3-year-old who had just burnt the house down for the millionth time, "I have a class to run, and your theatrics are doing nothing for my patience. I'm still having a hard time dealing with that itching powder bomb you right in my desk on Wednesday, and I must admit, even in my place as a teacher, I am still impressed that you set that up with a pen, 2 paper clips, and an iPod shuffle set to play my personal mix tape, how you got that off of iTunes I'd rather not ask, when I opened the drawer to my desk."

Form what Sally was saying it seemed Sonic wasn't just that carefree teen everyone knew him to be, but a real delinquent. _But that Sonic's gone, and this ones here to stay_ he thought. "Ms. Acorn, I'm sorry about what happened in class today," Sonic replied, "and furthermore about the powder bomb. I can promise you it won't happen again."

"It better not. I'd give you detention, but that's basically a class for you since you have it so much, and it doesn't seem to stop you. just...get out of my sight" Sally finished as she got up. she walked over to her desk and tossed Sonic the backpack beside it. _This must be mine _he thought as he caught it. Sally picked a book from the shelf behind her desk, sat down and began to read. Sonic decided it would be a good time to leave. "Oh and Sonic," Sally called from her desk without looking up from her book as Sonic was in the doorway, "I'll expect a new dunce cap a week from monday."

This got Sonic. "Where am I supposed to get a dunce cap?" he asked/wondered aloud. Sally looked up from her book with a confused expression on her face. " , where else?" she replied simply before going back to her book.

Sonic couldn't help but let out an "ah" at this. He then continued his way into the hall. For a Friday, it was rather empty. Sonic made his way to the exit of the school, but about halfway there, he stopped at a ring of students picking on someone. he heard lines like "you're too young to be in high school" and "a nerd with contacts, freak to the title".

Sonic couldn't stand for it. He pushed his way through the crowed and his heart broke when he saw who the student being picked on was:

It was Tails.

X-X-X-X-X

Sonic: you had her do WHAT?!

Legolas: oh the next chapter is even worse. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow: you do know i can still use chaos energy, right?

Legolas:...no comment.

Anyway there you guys go. the real start of the story. im still finishing chapter 2, but i might have it ready in 48 hours. From here on out ill post chapters when they are finished. if you want to see sonic in a class or have an idea for who should teach what topic, then let me know by R&R!


	3. We're Brothers, Remember?

Legolas: Welcome back!

Sonic: WHY DO YOU HATE ME? HOW CAN YOU MAKE IT SO I GET NO CHILI DOGS FO A YEAR?

Legolas: Becuase I sold my soul last month for a shiny new ferrari...which was stolen 2 days later. Now shut up so I continue to make your life a bigger hellhole than it currently is.

Yes I know: I'm mean, But i dont own Sonic or anything sega comes up with. The hell sonic currently is in I do own. Enjoy :)

Sonic: I'm not one for language, but you have it comin' you little... [text is cencord due to NC-17 material]

X-X-X-X-X-X

The sad figure that was the 10 year old kitsune was currently trying to put the books on the floor back into his backpack. the crowd, however was having a great time making this simple task as hard as possible.

Tales finally managed to get the last book in the bag, when one other student, a lavender and neon green mouse kicked the backpack, causing the books to all fall out again. Sonic couldn't take it any longer.

"Quit it!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. For some reason, all eyes went from the kitsune to him, and 5 seconds later the circle was gone, all students making their way to the school's exit. the blue hedgehog got down on his knees and started to reach for a book to try and help his brother, but the reaction he got was anything but pleasant.

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" Tails snapped. Sonic was taken as this outburst.

"Tails, what's wrong?"

"First off, my name is Miles. And as for what's wrong, you know very well."

"Maybe you could remind me, I...seem to have amnesia as to what's going on around here." Sonic said, trying to come up with the best excuse he could.

"Ha, amnesia! A likely story. Everyone at this school goes out of their way to make my life a living hell, and as for you Mr. Rich Bitch, your the ringleader." Miles said as he got to his feet. He then turned and made his way down the hall. Sonic, who was shocked at what he had just heard, quickly followed the younger one.

"I..I don't understand" He sputtered "We're brothers, remember?"

This stopped Miles dead in his tracks. "Lets get something straight here: We are enemies, not brothers. I wouldn't be your brother if you were the last being on this godforsaken planet" he spat at the azure one as he said this.

_Wow, this school must be really hard on Tails if this is how he's acting. Even when he was picked on by others in the past, he wouldn't get like this. Time to switch tactics _Sonic thought.

"Well, I'm tired of being that way to everyone, and I'd love it if you'd come home with me."

"Why? All you care about is making my life a living hell. And just for the record, I know your little secret." Miles said rather bluntly. This was a shock for Sonic, like a bucket of ice was just thrown on his face, and that's the exact look he gave. "That's right," Miles continued, "I know you're gay. Everyone else in this school may ignore the signs, but I see them."

"Wa, No! I'm merely hoping that the lovable, lighthearted nature I know you have inside would rub off on me" Sonic said, defending himself, and the fact he knew he was straight.

"Whatever," Miles said as he continued on not caring about the blue hedgehog. _Ugh! Fine, time for the last resort_ Sonic thought.

"Hey Miles, if you come home with me, not only do I promise to stay a minimum of 1 feet away from you, but I'll buy you any software/computer system you want before we hit my place." This stopped the kitsune dead in his tracks.

"Any software?" he asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yep. Price is no objective."

This got Miles interested. "And how long do I have to stay?"

"Until my questions are answered. After that you can go, or stay and if you like the place, move in with me."

This was an opportunity Miles couldn't pass up. His current computer crashed a week ago, and though that meant new parts to tinker with, he needed a new computer.

_Wow, this is new _he thought. _The Sonic I know would do anything to hurt or embarrass me. If he's going out of that far enough to buy me any computer I want, maybe I should give him a chance._ "...Fine. But the moment you cross that 1 foot boundary, I'm gone."

"Deal!" Sonic said extending his hand to give the kid a handshake.

Miles hesitated a second, but then gave the azure one a firm handshake. The two started walking down the hall, and after a few seconds, Sonic stopped the two and asked Miles: "You want me to carry your books?"

A grunt was given by the kitsune before the reply: "Don't push it, Faker."

xxx

The two were walking through downtown Station Square. Miles were leading them to what was practically his home away from home: Tech City.

The oversized tech store was practically heaven for the 10 year old. If it was electronic, they had it. When the 2 entered the store, Miles seemed to loosen up quite a bit. _He was always happiest when he was tinkering away _Sonic thought.

Looking around, Sonic saw that saying this store was big was an understatement. The store even offered free maps and had it's own directory. Sonic was so lost in awe that he almost missed the young kitsune flying up to level 3, right to the supercomputer section. Sonic quickly made his way up the double helix staircase in the center of the store, and once he caught up with the yellow one Miles had found the new love of his life: The XN Laptop Robo kit.

"That the one?" Sonic asked. "Yep." Miles replied, "I've had my eye on this for 2 human years now. This thing not only comes with the best laptop on the planet, but 9,000 assorted parts, along with 600 feet of wire, 800 SEGXGEN microchips and motherboards, which are the best money can buy, and of course, the best programing software there is." All Sonic could do was let out a long whistle.

"Wow. No WONDER you've had your eye on that! Combine that with your equipment at home and that's practically a homemade version of the GUN lab."

All he got from that was a look from a nervous and slightly creeped out Miles, most likely thinking _how do you know about my parts at home?_ "Sorry." Sonic said, realizing how much that statement sounded like it was coming from a stalker. "Anyway, what's the price?"

Miles felt his heart turn to stone by the shock of the 3 words he just heard. "But you said 'anything you want, price is no objective'!"

"Ya, and I'm going to keep to my word. I'm just wanna know the price."

"It's...$10,000." Miles said in a rather uneasy manor. Sonic could only whistle.

"Well, If that's what you want, then lets go check out."

The two headed to the checkout counter, but Sonic decided to take a minute long detour through the video game section. He told Miles to head straight there while he went to check if they had Animal Crossing. Miles headed up to the counter.

There was no line, so Miles went straight to the front, where he saw his friend Mike, a sea foam green meerkat with neon orange streaks up his arms and legs. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, and tan cargo pants. In fact, he was so casually dressed that his name tag was the only indication he worked there. "Hey Mike!" Miles said to the meerkat "Still neglecting the uniform policy?"

"Well well, Miles! What's hangin, bro?" the meerkat replied. From his height and voice he couldn't have been more that 23 mobian years old. "Finally getting the XN robo kit I see."

"Actually, someone's getting it for me" Miles clarified. he looked over his shoulder seeing a pair of red sneakers coming towards them from under a shelf. "Ah, here he comes."

Sonic came around the corner and into view, and at the first sight of him Mike nearly fainted.

"M-Mr. Sega! What are you doing here?"

Sonic didn't know what was going on, but decided it would be best to play along. "Well, I decided to try and take young Mr. Prower here under my wing. Someones got to run the company you know." Sonic was surprised he knew what he was saying. _What am I talking about, and furthermore, what company?_

"O-Of course! Miles is a great choice! He has an IQ of 300 after all. And I'm guessing that you're the one buying him the XN robo kit?"

Sonic nodded.

"In that case, It's yours, no payment needed. I mean, your family didn't just make that kit, but why should the son from the famous SEGA Tech family pay such a small fee like this?"

"Of course" was all Sonic could say. He and Miles headed for the door with Miles's new kit and Sonic empty handed due to lack of stock.

"Oh and Sonic," Mike called from the counter, "I'm sorry for your loss." The two then headed outside with Sonic wondering:

_What exactly happed to me, and what family?_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sonic: ...and STOP PICKIN ON ME!

Legolas: 8/

Legolas:...wow you swore at me the entire chapter. Good thing you didnt notice what I did to Tails.

Sonic: I don't care you little peace of...yousaywhatnow?

Shadow: How I put up with this I don't know.

Well, Sonic got his wish. I didnt pick on him this chapter. [evil smirk] Hope your likeing this. R&R!


	4. Tolerated, But Not Forgiven

Legolas: Hey you two, it's almost the end of the month, and that means rent!

[hear sounds from the bedroom]

Legolas:...I don't wanna know.

I Don't own these two, but they own the mess they're gonna have to clean up.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The two were beak on the street, Sonic leading them back to an apartment which he had no idea where was. the two wandered in silence, until they stopped in front of a tall building that wasn't more than 5 minutes from the school.

"This it?" Miles asked.

"Yep" Sonic replied with a new certainty that seemed to come from nowhere.

The two stepped inside the lobby and made their way to the elevator. Sonic pressed the call button and the doors immediately opened. Miles went in first followed by Sonic who pressed the button labeled "Penthouse".

The ride up was an uncomfortable one, at least for Miles it was. Here the young kit was standing next to his archenemy going to his penthouse after he just bought him the one thing he wanted all his life. Yep, this wasn't strange/creepy at all. Furthermore Miles couldn't believe his archenemy had offered him lodging. _What makes him think I'm gonna say yes _the young kit wondered as the elevator approached its destination. That sarcastic thought was answered with angels singing in the kitsune's head as the elevator's doors opened.

The elevator opened straight into the penthouse, or as Miles saw it, a computer nerd/ robot builder's heaven. The place had a very modern design, with everything at either a 45 or 90 degree angle. Directly in front of them there was 2 couches around a block of wood that was meant to be a coffee table. Above that was a balcony that was connected by a ENG-5000 propulsion walkway, similar to the walkways that made you move forward Sonic had encountered on previous adventures, that acted as a staircase. The balcony went to a landing in the northwestern corner of the penthouse that was the blue blur's personal home theater, that also had every videogame/ video game console known to man and mobian kind.

Below the landing, in the northwestern corner,was a kitchenette, that had all the essentials, along with a Chiliogmatic (second edition). As for what it did, I'll let the name speak for itself. In the southeastern corner, there was a mahogany table along with six chairs. in the northeastern corner of the main room, there was a bar, though it didn't look like it had ever been used. It didn't even have any alcohol in it. But what the young kit had fallen in love with was shut off and charging in the southeastern corner of the room.

In that corner was a mustard yellow and olive brown robot. The Electronic Master of Eliminating Regular Labor (EMERL) was obviously a recognizable product to the young tech wizard.

"You have an EMERL?!" Miles exclaimed. After seeing the prize of robotic butler, there was no way that the younger one could hold his grudge.

"Ya," Sonic replied, heading into the room "That's my 4th one actually. The other 3 were prototypes." _How the hell am I getting all this info about a place I've never even seen before?_ Sonic wondered. _Well best use it to my advantage. _Sonic then quickly added "and if you move in, then the prototypes are yours to tinker with, along with any other parts you find around the apartment, and my personal plain that I keep on the roof, the Tornado."

If the young kit didn't have the offer of a lifetime, he did now. Miles couldn't stand it any longer.  
"I'll move in with you, OK? But I want my own room. And the moment you enter my room without my permission, or hurt/abuse me in any way, I'm gone. and I do have 911 on speed dial, just to let you know."

Sonic Literally did a backflip after hearing this. "Yes!" he yelled loud enough for the shut off robot to look up at him as if to say 'Keep it down! I'm tryin' to charge here'. The hedgehog paid no attention though, in his trademark pose. Suddenly Sonic fell to his knees, worrying the young kit enough to run over to his frenemy.

"Are you alright?" Miles asked, rather concerned.

"I..I'm fine." Sonic managed to get out "Just got a little light-headed is all. Here," he said, back on his feet and heading to a hall that led right from the middle of the east wall of the room "Let me show you your room."

The hall was rather plain, with 3 doors exiting from it, 1 in the middle of the wall on the left, 1 in the middle of the wall on the right, and 1 at the end of the hall. Miles went down the hall first, followed by Sonic.

"Ok, the door at the end of the hall is my room. The door on the right leads to the guest room." Sonic explained. But before Sonic could finish, Miles was headed for the guest room. Using his supersonic speed, Sonic got to the door before Miles could open it.

"Hey, thats the guest room! Yourroom is on the other side of the hall."

Miles reluctantly let go of the knob and entered the door on the wall opposite him. The door opened into a barren room with a concrete floor, a huge pile of robot parts, and a small bed in a corner. To most this would be an insult for a bedroom, but for Miles, it was perfect.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" the young kit exclaimed like a kid in a candy store with access to his parent's life savings. Sonic just leaned in the doorway as the young kit slid down the mountain of parts in the middle of the room about 50 times.

"I'm glad you like it" Sonic finally said. "Once he's finished charging I'll have EMERL bring over anything you might want from your old house, along with your blueprints, whiteboards, a table..." Sonic would have continued, but he passed out almost instantaneously. Miles noticed it and ran over to the azure hedgehog, trying to get him up, but it was no use. Meanwhile Sonic was having a very interesting dream that was too real and too true for comfort.

X-X-X-X-X-X

[Sonic comes out of the bedroom]

Legolas: Hey what do you think your doing?! Your supposed to be unconscious! Bippidy boppidy Boo!

[Sonic falls to the floor unconscious. Shadow comes out of the bedroom and sees Sonic]

Shadow: What the hell did you do?!

Am I the olny one who bothers to pay any attention to the main story? [shakes head]

Anyway, I want the readers to have some power over this story, so if you have a fan charicter you want to see in this story, please post a discription in a review. (include age, personallity, atire, etc.) For this story I'm looking for anthropomorphs, so if you post a human, chances are you might not see it in this story (human fancharicters are more likly to appear in the SHS Series I do for the holidays). I'm not gonna take the time to visit someons channel, so either you post in the reviwes, or you don's see your charicter.

Currently we're looking at FebruaryFebuary 2013 as to when we get to meet the fancharicters. So until then, R&R! ^-^


	5. Sonic's Past Part 1

Legolas: Alright Shadow, get down here!

Shadow:For the last time, Leg, IM NOT HELPING YOU PACK!

Legolas: Fine. Then Sonic get to make the trip in a box instead of on the back seat.

Shadow: I hate you.

For the head's up on what's happening, I reacently got an apartment in Station Square, and I'm trying to get Shadow to help me pack. The mover should be here around part two of this chapter. And though I own the stuff Shadow and I are moving, I don't own him, Sonic, or...well, you get the idea.

[Hears something drop]

Legolas: SHADOW!

Shadow: [smirking] Opps.

X-X-X-X-X-X

-June 23 , 1931

"Are we ready, Mr. Atanon?" a Mobian assistant asked his boss. The hedgehog received a nod. "Right then. Starting attempt 47 at using the IBM Tabulator for programing."

A human worker in a rubber suit started typing a code into the gigantic machine that took up half the room via a keyboard. If all went right, then the lamp in the corner of the room would turn on for exactly 5 minutes. Halfway through the code, though, the whole computer short circuited, and sent off a mass amount of static electricity. The result was a failure.

"Goddamit!" John Atanon yelled, slamming his fist into the railing that lined the balcony he and his assistant were standing on above the test area. "I'm fed up with this experiment. We've wasted nearly $5,000 on 47 prototypes for a commercial computer, and none of them can process programing."

"Actually, Mr. Atanasoff," the assistant told his boss, "I've been looking at the past prototypes, and I think I found our problem. Our current processor isn't strong enough to read the current code we're using. All we need is a stronger processor." John started walking back to his office. His assistant quickly followed. Once in the office, the CEO of IBM computers sat in his leather chair, and his assistant took his place in his corner desk. After looking over a few papers, John merely sighed. "We're already using the most powerful processor there is, Julian. And I don't have time to write a new code. I know that that's easy for you, but not everyone is gifted with such a wonderful brain." The man sighed again and furred his brows. "Alright, pack up. I'm giving everyone the rest of the day off."

Julian was shocked at this, but didn't question his boss. John Atanon never gave his employees days off, save for holidays. And now, here Julian was packing his things to head home to his beloved Selphie. Though irregular, the day off couldn't have come at a better time. Selphie was due to deliver any day now.

Within 5 minutes Julian Parlouzer was walking out of the Christmas Island HQ of IBM Computers. The large company had another HQ in Central City, but Christmas Island, though isolated, was a very technologically advanced place. The hedgehog community there was the only one on the planet, which was surprising, since they were the second smartest Mobian species there was, following the Kitsune. The main reason people believed Christmas Island remained so isolated was due to the severe racism the mobians faced. Often they were openly regarded as freaks of nature, and the Guardian Unit of Nations had resorted to hiring them solely for the sake of experimentation. Christmas Island may have been advanced, but it also held some of the most beautiful natural wonders of the world.

Julian Parlouzer, a teal hedgehog with a mocha muzzle and chest around the age of 30 mobian years, not only loved the natural wonders, but in his spare time was an activist to preserve them. He always enjoyed the walk home. It took a half hour, but Julian didn't mind. It was June, the time he thought Christmas Island was at it's best. Halfway done with his walk home, Julian received a call on his watch. It was from Christmas Island General Hospital. Selphie was going into labor. Julian wasn't more than 5 minutes away from Christmas Island General, and once he arrived, Selphie was ready to deliver.

X-X-X-X-X-X

An hour later, a deep pink hedgehog with a fawn muzzle, tan arms, and emerald eyes was holding her new baby with blue fur, a fawn chest and arms, and emerald eyes in her arms. She wore a medical coat, and was still tired from the birth she just performed, but she and her husband couldn't have been more happy. They were parents. The Doctor had decided to give them a few minutes alone with the new baby, but 5 minutes had already passed, and he couldn't wait any longer. He _DID_ have other patients. He stepped back into the room, cleared his throat, and received two pairs of eyes on him, one amber, and the other emerald.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Parlouzer, congratulations on your newborn." the human expressed with sincerity, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you longer together, but I have a heart transplant to perform in a half hour. So let's give the new boy a name, shall we?" The emeral eyes of Selphie Parlouzer returned to her son.

"Nicky," she said softly, but not in a quiet way, "Nicky Parlouzer". The Doctor turned to Julian, who nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Julian, I hate to do this, but will you come with me? We just need to sign some legal papers. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes." Julian reluctantly followed the Doctor out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Julian spent that night at a crappy motel next to the Hospital. The bed was held together by duct tape, the mattress was hard as a rock, and Julian woke up twice from what felt like rats climbing over his legs. Honestly though, Julian didn't care. He was too happy about his new son. The next morning though, sent that happy and proud hedgehog into a state of sorrow, grief, wealth, and power.

The next morning, after grabbing some toast and oj from the hospital cafeteria and seeing his wife and his son one more time, Julian headed to work. When he arrived though the normally empty lobby was filled with news reporters, cameramen, contractors, loan sharks, and pretty much everyone on Christmas Island who was incorperated, or could make lots of money from, large companies like IBM Computers. When Julian walked through the front doors, the whole room froze for literally one second before swarming the unsuspecting hedgehog. Julian only stood in shock as 7 different news reporters asked him 20 different questions at once each. The insanity only lasted for a minute though, before a gunshot filled the lobby. All eyes turned to the gun's waelder: Miss Fiona Fox, The company receptionist.

"All Right, you low-life media-men and loanshark scum," the redwood-colored fox said through a bullhorn she held in another hand, "The CEO of IBM Computers wants nothing to do with you. That shot was just a blank, but if I fire any more..." she chuckled darkly, "you might not be so lucky. Now I want an aisle clear to the elevator clear by the time I count to 10. Anyone in the way when I'm done can spend the rest of the day at Christmas Island General getting a bullet removed from their head. ONE!..." The media had the aisle done by 3. Julian slowly made his way to the elevator, and reluctantly continued up to Mr. Atanasoff's office with one though constantly running through his head: _Why did Fiona call me the CEO of IBM Computers?_

x-x-x-x-x-x

When Julian entered his boss's office, the room was empty. _This makes no sense _Julian though. _Mr. Atanon is never late. _Julian walked over to his boss's desk, where he found a letter addressed to him and a video file ready to play. Upon the envelope enclosing the letter, there were 4 words: watch video before opening. Julian turned to the computer and pressed play. The video was roughly 30 seconds long, but what Julian saw nearly gave him a heart attack...

_John Atanon was in his bedroom. The room was nice; fancy, yet simple. The carped was a cream color, which perfictly complamented the mahogany walls. The bed was large, kingsize no doubt, and look like it was from a Monti Carlo hotel. Other than the bed, a bookcase, a desk and endtable, and 2 leather chairs, the room was empty._

_John picked up a revolver off the mahogany bedside table, fully loaded it, and put it to his skull. He let out a sigh, which melted into a small smile. His face showed...contemptment. "Good luck, Julian. Make me proud." he said before closing his eyes, and pulling the trigger._

Julian was shocked at what he just saw. John Atanon, his boss, and dear friend for nearly 3 human years now, had committed suicide. A lone tear rolled down Julian's mocha cheek. yesterday was the happiest day of his life. He hadn't even had the chance to tell John that Selphie was pregnant. John was even to be the godfather of his child. Now, all he was was a bittersweet memory of the teal hedgehog. Julian swallowed and opened the envelope. There, in his hand, was the deed to IBM Computers, along with the deeds to John's car and estate, and all of his banking info, too. John had left IBM to his assistant. Julian Parlouzer was now the CEO, and owner of IBM Computers.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Legolas: Done, finally!

Shadow: Good, now wake Sonic back up.

Legolas: Why do you care?

Shadow: I have my reasons.

Legolas: Whatever. He wakes up when we get to Station Square.

Shadow: ...You should know I _hate _waiting.

Oh boy, another death threat for Shadow, that makes 537 since he arrived. Anyway, By the second Friday of December you should have part 2 of this chapter up.

Nicky Parlouzer was a character from the 1991 Sonic magna. Ultimatly he _was _Sonic, he just didn't know it. And Julian's name was just something I picked at random, even though in satAM that was Robotnic's prior name (my editor pointed this out and I wanted to clearify).

And as for fan charicters, once we clear part 3 of this chapter, that's when you get to see your charicter. So we're looking at 3 posts away. Also, I write faster when I get revews (hint hint, nudge nudge). R&R!


	6. Sonic's Past Part 2

Legolas: Shadow, have you finished packing the china yet?

[hears plates shatter]

Shadow: Opps

Legolas; SHADOW!

Shadow: What?! Fine china and someone born into the role of a weapon don't mix well. C'mon, this is basic logic.

Legolas: [facepalm]

You all probably are wondering why I'm packing. Like I said in the last chapter, I finished. But last night _someone _went and unpacked all the fragile stuff.

[Hears lamps shatter]

Shadow: Strike!

Legolas: SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL?!

Shadow: You brought this upon yourself.

Legolas: ...You mean...this is payback for me knocking out sonic?

Shadow: yep

...I don't own this lunitic, or the cocky one who's knocked out, but they shure as hell own the mess they're gonna clean up. Let's just start the chapter before...

Shadow:Oh look, a DVD collection of over 500 disks.

...shit.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- December 20, 1931

_We are here in Central City in front of the first ever computer. Here, IBM computers is releasing the impossible: a computer that can fit on a desk! Most would think this amazing piece of technology to be near $200, but you can get yours for a mear $30! and with the holidays right around the corner..._

Julian turned off tv. In the 6 months Julian had been CEO IBM Computers, it had become the wealthiest company in the world. Julian had the prototype working less than 2 weeks after his boss's suicide, and would have had the product out sooner, but mass production had been an issue. It had taken Selphie some time to get use to the new home, and especially the press, but she was fine now.

Nicky had an amazing time growing up in a mansion, always new places to explore when he escaped the nursery. He showed to have great potential, and his son's constant light-hearted mood gave Julian the idea that not only could computers be used for work, but for play as well. It only took a month after Nicky's birth for this to become Julian's personal mission: to create not only a system, but something his son, and every kid in the world, could have to enjoy digital games. So far Julian had successfully made a computer that could be purchased by 90% of the population, which was step 1. Now it was Julians job to make software for that computer, not only to help in work, but that could make the computer a toy as well.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- January 14, 1934

Julian sat over his desk, clogged by paperwork. It had been over 3 human years since he set out to make the computer a toy, and so far he had failed miserably. He did develop a few basic games; Solitaire, and a game where you had to guess where mines were on a grid, but the computers were always used by the adults, and even when the kids had access to the computer, the games weren't very appealing. Julian had seen this issue 2 years into his leadership of the company. He became rather depressed about it and almost gave up, but his assistant, Mrs. Fiona Fox suggested that he develop a computer purposely to run games. Julian promoted Fiona to his assistant only a week after she saved him from the press on that first day. A month later, she married the company's foreign relation agent: Scourge the Hedgehog. The two had very dark attitudes, but they did a good job, and they loved each other, so Julian was happy for them.

Julian had already developed 3 prototypes of a gaming computer, but they weren't quite finished, and he had already promised the public thin, powerful cellular phones by valentines day. Running the company had taken away from the time he use to have for tinkering. He realized around the time that his son was 2 human years old that running the company and developing a gaming system just wasn't possible.

By now Nicky was showing that he didn't need to have his mother with him 24/7, and Selphie felt it would be good to get into the family business, so Julian had decided to form a second company solely focused on gaming systems. hence was the reason he was up to his quills in paperwork. Julian sighed and looked at the clock on his desk. _6:30, wow. I was supposed to be home a half hour ago. Selphie will kill me if I'm late to dinner again._ Julian packed up and headed out. There was no need to say goodbye to Fiona, she had taken the week off. From what Julian heard she and Scourge were trying to have children. The mixed species factor was being an issue, so she asked him for a week off to try an find a solution. Julian couldn't have been more happy and understanding at hearing this and not only gave her the week off, but paid her in her absence and told her if there was anything her medical insurance didn't cover he'd pay it personally. Within a few minutes he was in his private limo heading home.

Julian missed his walks, but knew that now they were impossible for 2 reasons: the first was the mieda. Any time he went 5 feet from a door that lead onto a sidewalk he was recognized and within a matter of seconds he was in the middle of a circle of cameras, and if the location was right, news reporters too. He tried going incognito a few times, but it didn't really work. Teal was a rare color for a mobian. The second was that his estate was just too far from work to walk to. Christmas Island was divided into 'zones', and each 'zone' was named on what appeared in that region of the island. For Instance all of the skyscrapers, including IBM Computers were in the Metropolis Zone. The estate where Julian now lived was in the Seaside Zone, on the other side of the island.

The ride home was a quiet one. Though Julian missed his walks, it was a nice car, and Julian enjoyed the scenery. _That reminds me, I have a rally to prevent South Island from becoming too commercial on Sunday..._ Julian was pulled out of his thoughts as the car hit a bump and came to a stop. The chauffeur, a human with auburn hair around the age of 18, got out an kneeled down at the front left tire. "So sorry Mr. Parlouzer, we seem to have a flat." Julian marley shook his head. " Chris, it's fine, we're just a few minutes from Seaside Hill., so if I run I can be home in 5 minutes." He got out of the car, leaving his documents inside. Julian turned to chris. "I'll leave my things here. I want you to change the tire and meet me at the estate when you're done."

"Yes Mr. Parlouzer," was all young Chris said. Julian unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie. He then rolled up his sleeves and turned to Chris one last time that evening. "Thank you, Chris. Selphie would have my head if I'm home past seven. And Chris, It's fine for you to call me Julian. I also hear your mother's new movie is coming out soon. I'll make sure you get opening night tickets with priority seating." Chris was overjoyed to hear this. His mother, the famous movie actor Linsey Thorndyke, was always at her opening night premieres. Chris always had trouble living up to the family name, with his father the head of manufacturing all computers in IBM and being a board member, and his mother was not only the prettiest face on the planet (human-wise), but the most famous movie star as well. Here young Chris was driving as a chauffeur, when his parents were in some source of mieda at least once a week. This isn't to say Chris's life was easy. Between college, his job, and his parent's, he barely had time to tinker with his grandpa, let alone see his parents. So you can imagine the joy he felt when he heard what his boss was offering him. "Thank you so much...Julian." _Wow_ he added under his breath _It's gonna take some time to get used to that._

Julian only gave a smile and nodded. he then turned to the road ahead of him and set a look of determination. _Six years of cross-country, don't fail me now. _With that thought, Julian was off, leaving Chris to tend to the car. Julian had always loved to run. He was pretty fast, too. He may not have been a supersonic hedgehog, but he could run maybe 30 miles an hour. Normally Julian would run around the perimeter of the island every Saturday, but then work got in the way and Julian had to forfeit that luxury. The wind running by the teal 35-year old was a calming feeling. Julian merely closed his eyes as he ran, a contempt smile on his face. He knew the way home by heart, so Julian didn't need to see where he was going. Within a handful of minutes, Julian arrived at the gates of Ocean Palace, his estate. He jumped the gate, ran up the driveway, and slipped inside the door only to find his efforts of sneaking in unnoticed in vain. Selphie Parlouzer was waiting right in the middle of the mansion's foyer. "Hello Julian," she said dangerously calm, "Did you forget something, say _DINNER?!"_ Julian just chuckled before giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips. "Good to see you too, Selph." Selphie just sighed. "This is the third time this week you're home late. I know how hard you work, and the amount of paperwork isn't helping. But at least try to be home on time" She gave him a brief peck on the lips. "Now come on, I just finished dinner. It's panini night."

X-X-X-X-X-X

- June 22, 1941 -2:00 PM

"Nicky! Come out now! We need practice your entrance one more time!" It had been a little over 7 human years since Julian Parlouzer had started working to market a gaming system. And tomorrow, IBM Computer's sister company SEGA (Solely Electronic Gaming Activities) would open with headquarters right in the middle of the Metropolis Zone. The second office was set to open in westopolis in a few weeks. The first product, a system known as the "Sega Genesis" already had nearly 10,000 pre-orders, along with the first game: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, based off none other than Julian's son, was the mascot for SEGA and was to appear at the grand opening with a highly dramatic entrance, hence the reason Nicky and his father were playing chase through the estate.

"Aww Dad" Nicky whined, stopping for a moment, allowing himself to be caught, "It's only 50 stories up! Can't we make it 100?" Nicky was wearing what he always wore: a white button up shirt left untucked over long khaki pants. The shoes he had were black and scuffed. In all, and by today's standards, he looked like a nerd. Nicky had shown in his short time on the planet to be a kind person, but rather shy. Being Julian's son, He was incredibly smart. He always felt the need to prove himself. Constantly slightly insecure, he started being somewhat of a daredevil, and loved every minute of it. The wind was the kid's favorite part, but he also loved that feeling that came whenever he danced with death. Nicky, like most hedgehogs, mobian and normal alike, had poor eyesight. With the opening of SEGA, though, Julian had given his son some laser eye surgery the past week so his son would look identical to Sonic, and Nikey, though he'd never admit it, still felt a bit hazy. This was the reason why Julian only had his son jump from the chopper that would bring him to the grand opening at 500 feet in the air, and Julian had told his son this before, so all he did, knowing his son knew the answer to his own question, was shake his head and take Nicky by the hand.

"C'mon" Julian said, getting onto one knee in front of his son, "Let's race to the building". Nickys eyes lit up at this. "Last one there has to clean my room after drinking 3 glasses of prune juice?" He suggested as the terms of the race. Being the equivalent of a ten year old human, Nicky's room was so messy that it was near the point you had to wear a hard hat when inside. And come on, who likes prune juice? Julian laughed as he got up. "You're on."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Within a minute, Nicky had arrived at the new building. It wasn't anything special, just a 50 story square skyscraper made of brick, but Julian was proud of it. The location wasn't very far from the shopping district of the Metropolis Zone, So there was plenty of parking, and rather than having a cafeteria, workers could leave work for up to an hour to go and get something to eat. To Nicky, though, the place was his chance to prove himself. Here, Sonic the Hedgehog was to Jump out of a helicopter 50 feet in the air, hit a spring set on a nearby building that would launch him onto a grind rail that would circle the crowd 2 times, before Sonic had to run the remaining 20 stories down the side of the new building. Julian's whole team of board members, a few of which were meer yes-men, had advised against this, but Julian knew his son could pull it off, and Nicky couldn't wait. Julian arrived a minute later, huffing like a madman.

"Looks like I win again Dad!" Nicky said, a cocky smirk on his face. The boy's father managed to chuckle as his fit of huffing came to an end. "I don't think I'll ever be able to beat you son." Julian said to his son as the two headed into the lobby. "I was pretty fast in my day, but you're something else altogether. You're not even 5 and you can go so fast your shoes can't take it." Julian headed over to the receptionist's desk. the whole lobby was white, and the support beams, along with any furniture, were the same blue as Nicky. As Julian arrived at the desk, which was only some 30 feet from the door, Nicky seemed ready to pounce and land in the empty spinning chair, But he was stopped by the sound of an elevator arriving. Nicky immediately flattened his ears and ran behind his dad.

The doors opened to reveal a purple walrus with a peach chest. He was wearing a lab coat, red high tops, and a red sash that was covered in pockets holding an assortment of screws, bolts, and whatnot. As he pulled out a faded yellow baseball cap, he headed across the lobby to meet the two. "Ah, Rotor," Julian greeted the walrus, "the chopper is ready, I take it?" Rotor nodded.

"Sure is, Mr. Parlouzer," He replied. "She's all fuled up. Care for an escort to the helipad?"

Julian laughed at this. "You go on ahead. I'd like a minute with my son, if that's ok."

"Sure thing" Rotor said as he started heading back for the elevators. Once the lift doors had closed, Julian turned back to his son. "are you sure you can do this? You can barely speak to Rotor of all people." Nicky gave his father the most determined look he could. "Dad," Nicky said "other people scare me, but when I'm doing a stunt, the rest of the world melts away from me. You're a hard act to follow, but this is my chance to shine."

"In that case," the father told his son, "I have a gift for you." Julian reached behind the empty desk, pulled out a shoe box, and handed it to his son. Nicky opened the box and fell in love with what was inside. "Heat-resistant sneakers," Julian explained to his son. "I had them custom made to look like Sonic's." Nicky instantly slipped the new sneakers on, and they fit like a glove. The red and white shoe itself, though appeared flat-footed (sort of like a Vans shoe), provided a large amount of support. The shoes were not only obviously designed to withstand an incredible amount of running, but they were incredibly comfortable. Once he had them on, Nicky just couldn't resist a few laps around the lobby. Julian just laughed as his son broke the sound barrier for the first time since the first time he ran. Nicky had received first degree burns on his feet that day since he went so fast, but here he was rolling at the speed of sound around the new lobby with no problems. After about a minute, Nicky stopped in front of his dad, who gave his son a small applauded.

"They feel great, Dad!" Nicky exclaimed with an abundance of joy. "Ya, well," His dad said kinda sheepishly as the two headed to the elevator, "you realize this means an end to our races." "Awww dad," Nicky whined as his dad called the elevator. once he had pressed the button, Julian turned to Nicky. "Nicky, you can run at supersonic speeds. I can barely keep up with you as is, so now me, heck _anyone _asking you to a race is looking down a path to humiliation." Nicky just snickered as the elevator doors opened.

About 3 floors up, Nicky felt the need to bring up the thing that troubled him so much. "Hey Dad?" Nicky started. Julian just gave a quick 'hm' to acknowledge his son. "With Goliath on it's way, why did you build the main HQ for SEGA here?" Goliath was a massive tidal wave predicted to hit Christmas Island about 2 months after the opening of SEGA. Ever since the hedgehog community had made Christmas Island its home 4000 years ago, there had been earthquake activity beyond the miles of reefs that encircled the island. It was this activity that protected the hedgehog community, and Christmas Island, from being assimilated into the Nocturnus Empire.

After the fall, the hedgehogs decided to remain isolated, and within a century they found a prosperity that continued to this day. Early into living on the island, the hedgehogs knew they would have to keep an eye on the activity, since the entire island was over a rift that, with enough influence from the sea, could cause the entire island to submerge. for this reason, many hedgehogs learned to swim early on, and almost everyone on the island lived in a houseboat. The hedgehogs developed seismographs from abandon Nocturnus technology, and about 2 years ago, the same graphs had shown a pattern. Every year in June, there were 4 earthquakes, causing enormous waves. At first, It was nothing threatening, and provided as flood of surfers that was a huge boost to the economy. But 2 years ago the waves started to become bigger, growing in size every day, It was predicted that in a year a wave would be produced that would destroy Christmas Island. That wave was Goliath. "This is only a temporary HQ," Julian explained to his son. "A fancier, more sophisticated HQ is due to open in a month in Central City. When it opens, we'll move there." A small 'ah' was all Julian got from his son.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- June 22, 1941 -11:58 PM

"This is Nicole Crush, Reporting for SSTV. Tonight, We have a long awaited event, one that Station Square is proud to cover live, The grand opening of the first ever video game company: SEGA!" The 40 year old light brown lynx giving the interview was obviously excited. She spent the past 3 years being SSTV's technician, and a month ago was allowed to start reporting on-location. Despite the short time in the field, Nicole Crush and her cameraman Julie-Su had become the best team in the world, and as a reward they were on Christmas Island covering the most awaited story in history. "In just a minute we'll give you the opening speech from Julian Parlouzer, CEO of IBM computers, in which he will answer the question he's avoided answering from day 1: Who will be the CEO of SEGA?"  
_Meanwhile..._

_Sweet mother of chaos, how am I gonna pull this off? _Julian kept asking himself this over and over as he frantically checked his watch for the 10th time that minute. Anyone could tell he had butterflies. Julian had never been good at public speaking. When he first did his interview to get his job at IBM, he fainted after 3 minutes. Since then his confidence had grown tremendously, but large crowds still got him nervous. He felt 2 hands snake around his neck, and soon got a warm muzzle in his quills. Julian sighed.

"Selphie, don't mess up your makeup." Julian turned around to face his wife. Selphie was wearing a blue dress that went down to her trademark ankle high leather hiking boots. The dress perfectly contrasted with her deep pink fur and quills, and with it's spiral design, made her look like a movie star. Julian had a simple white tuxedo on with a teal bowtie. Together, they really looked like the rich parents they so seldom acted like. Julian's whole company ran with the idea of teamwork and kindness, something he learned form Selphie, so if you got a picture of him in a suit like this, that picture was priceless. But here Julian was, appearing live on TV for the first time since he inherited IBM Computers. "You're gonna be fine, Jul," Selphie reassured him. "Look, just keep your eyes on that spring, and you'll be fine." Selphie checked her watch. "It's 11:59. Ready or not Honey, It's time."

X-X-X-X-X-X

The chopper was hovering in position just behind the IBM Computer building across the street. A small TV was on in the cabin where Nicky was sitting, turned to SSTV. The Plan was that as soon as Julian announced the mascot, The chopper would move into position for the jump. Nicky was getting restless, and just about ready to start asking 'Is it time yet?' repeatedly when his father appeared. "...And now," Nicole introduced, "The CEO of IBM Computers: Julian Parlouzer." The screen faded to the image of a teal hedgehog waking up to a podium.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Mobians of all kinds," Julian started, "Tonight is the marks the beginning of a new era, an era where all ages can have a computer system for the sole sake of play. It is my honor to welcome you to the era of the video game!" There was a mass applaud. Once the applause died down, Julian continued his speech. "As rumor has speculated, I will not be the CEO for SEGA. However, a Parlouzer will remain in the lead chair. It is my great pleasure to give you the CEO of SEGA gaming, and my wife, Mrs. Selphie Parlouzer!" another chorus of applause rose up when Selphie came out. She was waving her hand like a model, and when she reached Julian, she gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Once Selphie was seated, Julian continued "And now, It is Midnight! But the Honor to cut the ribbon is neither mine nor my wifes. Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me in welcoming the mascot and icon for SEGA Gaming, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

At this time the helicopter flew out from it's hiding spot, and once over the center of the crowed, a blue hedgehog with gloves, red and white sneakers (and nothing else on) jumped from the chopper's open door. The crowd was in shock and awe as Sonic landed on the spring placed on the side of IBM Computers, and bounced onto the grind rail. Sonic had completed the first of the 2 circles around the crowd, when a wave of water was noticed towering above the Christmas Island skyline. at first people thought it was part of the show, but the wave just continued to grow in height and omunicance. Soon people could tell they were in danger, and as Nicole started describing the wave to the world, It began to fall. Julian just stood paralyzed by shock. "It's early," He managed to say, " I-It's here, Goliath."

X-X-X-X-X-X

[Doorbell rings]

Legolas: Who is it?

Voice: The Mover:

Legolas: Come in!

[Door opens. Silver comes in]

Legolas: Wait, Silver?! You run the Dreams of an Absolution Moving Company?!

Silver: No, you idiot, I _AM _the Dreams of an Absolution Moving Company.

Legolas: But...what about SEGA? Don't they own you since they created you?

Silver: Olny in terms of copyright. About a year after Sonic 06 I turned my back on them. They havent even bothered to put me back in a real role since then, plus they took Blaze away from me! And with what the fanbase has done to me job options have been limited.

[pulls a flask out of his quills and takes a gulp]

Silver: Let's just get this over with, I have a bar to get to, ya know.

...Wow. Sonic fanbase, I'm hope your happy with yourself. look at what Silver has become, a heartbroken, achohal addicted 16 year old with his back to SEGA and the world's back to him.

In other news, turns out I'm bi. ya, whodithunk? You should all be able to see part 3 of this chapter up this time next week. Also, once we get around christmas check my channel frequently. In addition to the SHS post, you'll get something a little extra...

A big thanks to all 13 people who've reviewed! i've been here a little more than 2 months now, and already 13 reviews! YAY! and doubble yay for lenght! wow, just under 4500 words. wow. See you all soon, and remember, more reviews means faster updates (hint hint nudge nudge). R&R! ^-^


	7. Sonic's Past Part 3

Soo sorry I took so long! as soon as we arrived Shadow wanted to use me for...target practice. Meanwhile Silver moved the boxes in, speaking of which...

Legolas: DONE!

Silver: That's the last of the boxes. Would you like some help unpacking?

Legolas: Nah, I'm good.

Silver: Well, that'll be 5000 rings.

[I hand Silver an envolope. Silver looks inside]

Silver:This..This is 3 times the price.

Legolas: Ya. I know life's been tough for you since Sonic 06, so I though I'd try to show some kindness. Plus I think your awsome.

Silver: Thanks

[Silver heads to the door]

Legolas: Come by any time!

Silver: Shure!

[Silver leaves]

Shadow: Great, that walking potleaf is gone. NOW WAKE UP SONIC!

Legolas: Shadow, I have to get on with the chapter.

Shadow: You want round 2 of target practice?

...Public servace announcement: Never take Shadow into your home. Doing so may prove fatal, to you and all fragile things. And again: I dont own this lunitic.

**WARNING:**

This chapter is a bit dark, and very sad / depressing. Just a heads up. There will be death, and the first of the fan charicters appears...

X-X-X-X-X-X

-June 23, 1941- 7:30 AM

A 2 year old azure mobian hedgehog lay half dead on the shore of South Island. He was soaked, from head to toe, and wore only gloves and some red and white sneakers. A few people had passed him, but South Island Hospital was rather small, and since South Island was more of a slum than anything else, reports had to be carried out manually. It was for this reason that it took the poor, wet hedgehog an hour and a half to get to the South Island Hospital.

An hour later, the blue hedgehog was laying in a bed, fast asleep. The undertrained staff had had spent the hour since his arrival using a hand pump to get all the water possible out of the patient's lungs. for the most part they were successful, and the doctors predicted within a week the rest would be gone. All the poor guy needed was some rest.

X-X-X-X-X-X

-June 23, 1941- 1:30 PM

The first thing a newly opened pair of emerald eyes saw was a nurse watching over him. She quickly waved over the doctor. All the owner of the eyes was was confused. A man dressed in a white coat appeared in front of the bed the confused creature found himself in. "Well, Mr. Hedgehog, how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked. The creature looked at himself, stout belly, a fawn chest and blue fur, short limbs, and once he went to put his hands behind his head, he found he had quills. In fact, he almost cut himself on them. _I am a hedgehog, _He thought. After a moment of thought, the hedgehog answered, "I'm fine". The doctor smiled.

"That's good, we found you half dead on the beach and weren't sure if you were gonna make it. Now, If you're up for it, maybe you can tell us a little about yourself." The hedgehog thought for a moment, and drew a blank. "I'm sorry but I can't remember anything." he said. "The first thing I know of my life is waking up in this room."

"Ah, you must have amnesia, but no worries, that should fade in a couple of we.." But the doctor was interrupted when a man ran into the one room hospital. "Doctor, the tree by Alek Kidd's house finally fell, but it fell on him!" The hedgehog, needed to hear no more, and before the doctor could protest, the blue hedgehog was at Alek kidd's house at the other side of the island, trying to get the tree off Alek. People quickly began to help the blue hero, and by the time the doctor got there, Alek was out from under the tree, with no injury, save a broken leg.

"How did you manage to move so fast?" The doctor asked the azure one while he checked Alek's leg. The hedgehog responded with a mere shrug. "Well," the doctor said, getting up, done with his analysis, "Communication for the hospital is poor, and with your speed we can start a field team that could help save people too far from the hospital. Whaddya say...Speed Demon?" The blue hedgehog nodded, grinning at his new nickname.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A month passed, and Speed Demon had been doing well. He became the official Hospital Field Team. With his speedy reputation, Speed demon had earned other nicknames such as "True Blue" "The Blue Blur," and his personal favorite, "The Fastest Thing Alive". Speed Demon never regained his memory, and he was fine with it, always glad to help, and help he did, as long as it didn't involve water. The Blue Blur had developed a severe fear of water after almost drowning.

The Doctor, whose name went by the name Stewart (It was his last name. He never gave his first.) had taken Speed Demon under his wing, sort of as an adopted father. Dr. Stewart always said his adopted son looked familiar, but could never put his finger on it, until exactly a month after He'd first washed up on shore. Everyone had crowded around the TV in the hospital, one of the olny sets in the entire island, to see the grand opening of SEGA Gaming in Westopolis.

Everyone was eager for this event to pass, for this would mean possible jobs for them all. With the TV on, and 5:00 PM just arrived, the report from CCTV channel 9 news began.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a green mobian duck with a red neckerchief, red shoes with a white strap, and white gloves announced, "Welcome to the delayed opening of SEGA Gaming! Tonight, We finish the job that was interrupted a month ago on Christmas Island: opening you a company that will produce computer consoles designed strictly for play. I'm Bean the Dynamite, and this is the CCTV SEGA premiere event!"

The network cut to a brief commercial as Mighty, A red Mobian armadillo around the age of 20, set up the camera where the new leader of SEGA would open the company. Bean sighed as he leaned up against the truck, "I heard the boss talking today," Bean started, Mighty just nodded, some wires he needed to plug in still in his mouth. "He's probably gonna fire us." This got Mighty's attention.

"What'd we do this time?' he asked as he plugged in the last of the wires. Bean shook his head. "Not we, you." His partner explained. Mighty was confused."The boss doesn't approve of you hanging around with those two kids"

"If your refering to Espio and Vector, Then that's his problem!" Mighty exploded as he finished the work on the camera, "Those two are perfectly well behaved, in fact I don't know _anyone _with more discipline than Espio. I swear, someday that kid'll be the greatest ninja the world's ever seen. And Vector is getting really good at singing, although he does need some work staying on key rather than offering to help every crying kid that passes by. But I guess that isn't the worst alternative..." Mighty's monologue was cut short there has Bean threw a bomb at him.

"You thick idiot, this is our problem!" Bean erupted out of frustration at his partner. "I know you love those kids. Heck, I'm paying for some instruments for you guys!" Mighty was slightly shocked by hearing this "Ya, I know you wanted to start a band with them," Bean continued, "and I love 'em too. But how are we gonna pay the bills, save the instruments without the job? I'm not saying you have to stop seeing them entirely, just maybe once a week, ok?" Mighty nodded. "Good, now get ready, commercials almost over."

Mighty got to the truck and started rolling as Bean got in front of the camera. Mighty gave a countdown as Bean did some last minute grooming, and as he hit one, Bean got a little lightheaded. "Welcome Back," Bean started, "It's now the moment we've all waited for, the opening of SEGA gaming! Here's the president, and new CEO of SEGA, Pachacamac the Echidna!"

A brown Mobian Echidna with fawn stripes on his head and quills stepped up to the podium. He had a white muzzle, and white eyebrows, along with eyes that were a deep blue. He wore a black tuxedo with an elaborate purple medallion on his neck rather than a bowtie. As he came up, people noticed he had a slight limp, but rather than using a cane, Pachacamac had what looked like a crystal spear.

"My dear guests of the world," He said in a rough voice, " I cannot tell you the grief it is that I should be the one to open this company, let alone run it. Julian Parlouzer was more than a boss to me, he was my friend. And now I stand here in his place, doing what he should have done. That is why I wish to place something here that will stand as a reminder of the disaster to befall Christmas Island."

Pachacamac motioned to something covered by a tarp in the middle of the crowed. a few men pulled the tarp off, and what rose out of the ground shocked everybody. The tarp had only been a few feet high off the ground at most, but now a 10 foot tall golden statue of a stout hedgehog with gloves and sneakers was rising out of the ground. The crowd applauded madly. "Behold," Pachacamac continued once the statue was fully risen, "a 10 foot statue of SEGA's mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

X-X-X-X-X-X

The Blue Blur couldn't believe his eyes. There, right in the middle of Westopolis, was a ten foot statue of him! As Pachacamac unveiled the statue, all eyes in the room turned to Sonic. No one said anything, they were just too shocked. After a minute Dr. Stewart finally spoke. "Well, guess we finally found out your name." the Doctor said.

X-X-X-X-X-X

-June 23, 1991

"Happy Birthday Sonic!"

Cheers rang out from all over the prosperous landscape of South Island. This Island, once a slum with beautiful nature, was now tourist location #1. After all, It was home to a celebrity. The resort where the party was being held was right on the coast. There was beach volleyball, sand castle building contests, and a buffet with every food imaginable. Sonic was having a great time, attempting to break-dance. He saw a guest doing it once, and had become obsessed trying to do it himself. The band playing was The Chaotix, a favorite band of the now 12 year old hedgehog. They had only recently landed a contract, but they were amazing.

The Chaotix was a trio of Mobian friends. On drums, there was Mighty the Armadillo, the same Mighty who was a cameraman for CCTV years earlier. On shamisen, there was a fuchsia 12 year old chameleon who had a peach heart shaped, a yellow nose, and gold eyes. He wore elaborate gloves and violet boots that once off the foot were wrapped in some kind of cloth. The chameleon went by the name of Espio, and rumor had it that not only did he have training as a ninja, but owned one of the biggest shuriken collections on the planet. The last of the 3 played keyboard, and was the singer. He was a Crocodile who went by the name of Vector. He wore headphones and a gold chain for a necklace, along with black basketball shoes and white gloves that had thick black cuffs and had vermillion eyes.

The three were surprisingly good, and had even written Sonic a theme they called 'It Doesn't Matter', which Sonic couldn't help but learn to sing himself. Once the three had finished their song, It was time for the cake. Stewart, who had regrettably diagnosed himself with heart cancer recently, rolled out a large chocolate cake. The Chaotix led everyone in singing 'Happy Birthday', but when people stopped applauding at Sonic for blowing out the twelve candles, there was one more person there than before.

In the back of the crowd stood a man in a gray suit. He wore thin glasses and a black tie. In short, he looked like an office monkey. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Parlouzer," The man said as all eyes in the crowd turned to him. "I can't tell you how happy I am to know you're alive."

"What are you talking about?" The Blue Blur asked, being highly confused. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and why are you surprised to see me alive? In fact, why are you surprised to see me at all? I've lived here for the last mobian decade."

"Wait, you don't know what I'm talking about?" The Man asked.

"No," Stewart answered, "A mobian decade ago he washed up on the beach half dead. His body recovered, but he never regained his memory of what came before that day."

The man couldn't help but laugh at hearing this. "Oh this is too rich," he said between laughs, "The last Parlouzer doesn't know who he is, let alone his inheritance!" Eventually the man settled down. "Well, I might as well tell you who you are and why I'm here," The man said as he pulled up a chair next to Sonic. "Your real name is Nicky Parlouzer. Your father, Julian Parlouzer, was one of the world's greatest computer minds, and not only made commercial computers available, but started SEGA. He based the mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog, off you, Nicky."

Sonic's head was spinning. As he tried to process what the man had said, memories started flooding back into the blue one's head; The times he had at Ocean Palace, The first time he tried a stunt, and that one night that destroyed everything he knew. "It isn't known to the public," the man continued, "but lately Pachacamac, our current CEO, has lost some of his sanity. He's been unbelievably aggressive in marketing, and people really fear him. Gossip even says he disowned his granddaughter when he found out she was bi. We need a new CEO, Nicky. We want a Parlouzer."

"So let me get this straight," Sonic recapped, " you come to my birthday party, remind me of my ever so painful past, and then ask me to go lead a company I want nothing to do with."

"Oh I'm not asking" the man replied, "I'm just here to explain the situation." He then put one hand to his ear. "Fire when ready" Suddenly Sonic had a the dot of a red target laser on him. There was the sound of a trigger being pulled, and before Sonic knew what had happened, Stewart was laying in Sonic's arms with a tranquilizer dart in the upper right hand regain of his chest. "Dammit," the man yelled in frustration, "that was our last dart." Sonic was too sad to care.

"You bastards!" The Bue Blur choked out as he started to cry. "He has heart cancer! The tranquilizing fluid will kill him!"

"So sorry Nicky," the man said dryly, "He got in the way, but we'll make sure he gets a proper funeral. Now, since we're out of darts, looks like we'll have to do this the oldfation way." The man pulled out a set of handcuffs and started advancing toward Sonic. It was now that Stewart used his last breath. "Run Sonic, just run and never look back."

After saying these words Stewert closed his eyes for the last time. Sonic laid down his adopted father before turning to the man approaching him. "You just killed the last bit of family I had left." Sonic said, feeling a rage he'd never felt before. "You want me as the CEO of SEGA? Over my dead body. I want nothing to do with you guys!" With that, Sonic left his party, running off down the beach and not looking back once.

X-X-X-X-X-X

For the next 3 mobian years Sonic continued running, only stopping to help others, and never looking back. He was constantly lighthearted and cocky, but below that the pain of his past remained as fresh as when he had first been exposed to it. SEGA had left Sonic alone, putting a new echidna by the name of Ix in charge. Ix was an old rival of Pachacamac, so naturally Pachacamac was enraged when he found out his rival got his spot of power. Pachacamac went on a rage, and almost deleted all the data that had been made on the latest games. Ix had had Pachacamac restrained, and through mass therapy was able to get Pachacamac to a reasonable state. as of late Pachacamac was residing in Angel Island Retirement Community. Sonic had visited Pachacamac a few times to talk with him about supporting his granddaughter, but Pachacamac stood by his actions.

In 2009, the President of the United Federation had passed the Mobian enschoolment law. With this new law passed, all Mobians were required to get a minimum of 4 human years of education. This act, though noble in idea, affected Sonic in a crippling way. With him in school, Sonic couldn't run whenever he felt like it. Running was how the Blue Blur keeps his mind at bay. The lack of running turned the free spirited hedgehog into a hurt, depressed, broken mess that was so angry at the world he needed others to feel his pain.

Having his athletic capability and know wealth, Sonic became a popular Jock quickly. within a month Sonic had formed a hossy with two other jocks; Knuckles the Echidna, and Connor Jakens, a white wolf that had red eyes.

Knuckles had had a hard life from the start. He had been abandoned as a child, and left to grow up on the streets and on the back alleys. Growing up in the streets had left Knuckles strong, hotheaded, and somewhat gullible. One day he found a girl who had been disowned wandering the streets, and took her in. By the time the enschoolment act had been passed Knuckles and the girl, named Tikal, had been dating for months. Connor Jakens had been more fortunate that Knuckles in financial manors.

Connor came from a family that had enough money to be comfortable, but was constantly in debt. Connor's dad had died when from alcohol poisoning when he was 5 leaving his mom to take care of him. Without a dad, Connor developed a shy, quiet personality. He still loved to joke around and despised bullies, but at the end of the day he keeped this side quiet as he walked down the street with his hoodie up and his head down. When the enschoolment act was passed, Connor remained his quiet, shy self until he joined the school's competitive parkour team. Conner showed off some of the most amazing moves ever seen, that is until Sonic showed up on the scene. Sonic personally complement Connor on his moves, and the two had been hanging ever since.

Sonic's possy was the envy of the school, and the jewel of every girl's eyes. The trio that made Sonic's possy were really no more than stuck up jocks. Sonic made every effort to make life a hellhole for anyone who he felt like. With being a famous figure, the police dared not arrest him. Add the brains of a Parlouzer, and you have one of the biggest delinquents in history. Despite his actions, Sonic remained king of the hallway. Connor had never approved of bullies, and was shocked when he found Sonic was such a big one. Still, Connor bit his tongue for the fear that Sonic would turn on him, not to mention he couldn't bare to going back to that shy kid he once was.

For 3 years the range of the 'Rich Bitch' endured, countless people humiliated and shamed. Although Sonic had destroyed all claims he had to SEGA and IBM, the company insisted on providing Sonic with a home and weekly income when the enschoolment act had been passed. Sonic reluctantly agreed, and within a week had a penthouse in Station Square (a five minute walk from the new school he would attend) and a weekly allowance of $10,000. This year hadn't been much different, although everyone did say senior year would be special. Sonic would just scoff when he heard this, but who knows? They were only a month in. Sonic had looked forward to a nice easy year, but with so many enemies as teachers, how could a 16 year old hedgehog survive another dull year of Mobius High?

X-X-X-X-X-X

[Sonic walks in]

Sonic: Uh, where am I?

[Sonic looks around]

Sonic: Not Amy's old place!

Legolas: Yep! I needed to move, and rent in Station Square was going cheep, so I bought an appartment here. Turns out it's the same one where Amy Rose use to live.

Shadow: Sonikku, your up!

Legolas: Sonikku?

Shadow: What did he do to knock you out?

Sonic: I think he said something like 'Bippity Boppity-

Legolas: NO! DON'T!

Sonic: -Boo'

[Legolas falls to the floor unconscious. Sonic and Shadow look at eachother]

Sonic: So, uh...Bedroom?

Ugh, I told Sonic to stop. Anyway I really wanna thank you guys. 16 reviews already and I've olny been wrighting since October. Wow. A big thanks to Chezzel1993 for introducing me to Connor Jakens. Chezzel, were gonna see a lot more of Connor. If you haven't seen your fan charicter yet, then check back February 1, 2013. That's when the next chapter'll be up. Yes, I know that's far away, but I'll have something brand new up on christmas other than my holiday speacal, so tune in to my channel!

Happy Holidays everyone! And a merry New Year! remember though to R&R! ^-^


	8. Students of Mobius High

Legolas: ALRIGHT, YOU TWO ARE TWO MONTHS BEHIND IN RENT!

Sonic: Newsflash: we still have another week befor this month's rent is due

Legolas: you think I care?

Shadow: Whatever. We'll pay at the end of the month.

Legolas: Fine. But before you go off to race or...do whatever it is you two do, check that youtube page I have loaded.

[Sonic and Shadow check the page]

Sonic:...Oh. Sweet. Mother. Of. Chaos.

That's right. NEVER keep me appart from my rent. I know I said Febuary 1, but I just couldn't help myself! Anyway you wait is over. THE FAN CHRICTERS ARE HERE!

Disclamer: I don't own these two, but if they keep forgeting to pay rent, I might just.

Conor Jenkins is property of Chizzel1993.

Magic Rose is property of Magic Rose the hedgehog.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sonic awoke in a hospital bed. He had no idea how he got there, but what he _did _know was who he was. He was Nicky Parlouzer, the kid who wanted nothing to do with his family's creation. The Rich Bitch of Mobius High. The kid whose life was so painful that even his own name was too much to live with.

Sonic sat up in the bed, pulling the needle out of his arm that was connected to the IV bag. He breathed deeply once before he heard a chuckle. Sonic looked beside him, and there, in a chair against the window, was Miles.

"Guess you really did have amnesia after all," the young kitsune said. Sonic gave an embarrassed chuckle before Miles continued. "You're probably wondering how you got here. When you collapsed back at your place on Friday, I didn't know what to do. Eventually I decided to call 911, and they said you had a post-traumatic amnesia shock." Sonic just gave Miles a blank face a hearing this not having a clue what he meant. "If you go a long time after a traumatic event," Miles explained, "and all that time you made an attempt to shut the event out of your head, then eventually you get amnesia. Somehow your body regained those memories, casing a shock that left you knocked out."

"Ya," Sonic responded, "I remember my past now and...wait, did you say I was knocked out on Friday?" Miles nodded. "Is it sill Friday?" Sonic asked. Miles shook his head no. "How long was I out?"

"A little over 48 hours" Miles answered. Sonic slumped back into his bed. _Well _he thought _there goes my weekend_. The two just sat in silence for a while. Sonic, for once, was sitting still and actually thinking. He knew how and why he was at school, and from his experience two days ago he couldn't escape. What he couldn't remember was who else was in this school and what the relation he had with them. After thinking for a full two minutes (world record), Sonic decided it would just be easier to ask Miles.  
"Hey Miles," Sonic asked the golden yellow kitsune, "Like I said, I know my past, but once it gets past the enschoolment act, it gets a bit hazy. Think you could give me the info about my peers?"

The kitsune's face lit up with joy. "Sure! Who do ya wanna know about?"

"Well," Sonic paused a moment, "everyone."

"Right." The kitsune cleared his throat, and began. "Well, you already met Sally and Silver. Sally's the most vicious teacher in the entire school, and we have you to thank for that." This caught Sonic off guard. "Rumor has it she used to be real nice. People say you two went out for a bit, and the breakup changed her forever. Silver, he's the school counselor, and as you witnessed the telekinesis really comes in handy for his position."

"Then there's Knuckles and Connor Jenkins, your posse. Knuckles' had a hard life. He was orphaned on the streets, and when he took in Tikal, he switched from stealing what he needed to earning money. He's better off now, but still stingy about money. Connor, He may appear a yes man, but he's just scared of losing his popularity. I don't think he approves too much of what you do, to be honest." Sonic gave a playful eyeroll at hearing this, only to find the ones cherrie kit sad and dark. "His sister was murdered a few months back. Some drunk driver hit her when she was crossing to Twinkle Park. She died in the hospital from internal bleeding and a stroke 3 days later."

Sonic couldn't help but shed a tear at this. "What was her name?" he asked.  
"Sarah," Miles, responded under his breath, just loud enough to hear, "Sarah Barker. Connor took her in after finding her on the streets. She'd been with him for about 3 years."

Sonic really didn't know what to say. Before the blue hero could think of something, there was a knock at the door to the room. "Come in," Sonic said. The door opened to reveal a white wolf. The wolf wore a white long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. On top of the shirt was a black leather jacket. The shoes the wolf wore were black converse, but the most notable feature of the wolf was his eyes. The left eye was blue, but the right was red.

"Hey Connor!" Miles greeted the wolf.

"Hey Miles! How's Sonic holdin-" Connor stopped in mid though as he noticed Sonic was awake. "I-I mean, Why so caring, nerd?" Sonic just shook his head.

"Now Connor," the hedgehog playfully scolded, "Didn't your mom tell you it isn't nice to call others names?" Connor was shocked by this. The Sonic he knew hated that kit. Miles just laughed at Connor, whose jaw was currently on the floor. Staying in that position, and not taking his eyes off Sonic, Connor felt around his jacket until he found his jacket pocket, from which he produced a pack of cigarettes. He then lit one, inhaled deeply, and upon exhaling sighed.

"You smoke?" Sonic questioned the wolf. Connor just shrugged. "Only when I'm nervous or stressed." The wolf answered. "Sometimes if I get a hangover I'll smoke to help ease me through it, but enough on that. Who are you, and what have you done with Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh, nothing," the azure one replied sarcastically. "I'm his clone from another dimension."

"Funny." Connor said flatly, not particularly happy with Sonic's attitude. "Just save me the cocky remarks and tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing." Sonic anwsered, the cockyness gone. "I've decided to turn over a new leaf. Besides, If it weren't for Miles, I'd be on the floor of my room." Connor nodded his head, both understanding and believing the azure one. As Connor finished nodding, a nurse passed by the room. About 3 feet past the door, she turned back with attention on Connor.

"I'm sorry sir," she said to the wolf in a calming voice, "but I'm afraid you can't smoke here." Connor just ignored her. After a moment the nurse got annoyed, and decided to attempt to just take the smoke from Connor.

Big.  
Mistake.

As soon as the smoke had left Connor's mouth, the nurse received a left uppercut to the jaw. She fell on the floor unconscious, and probably had a fractured jaw. "Never steal my smoke" Connor said over the body with a voice cold as stone. Sonic and Tails just gave a blank stare. "Remind me never to take that guy's cigarette." Sonic said to Miles, not moving his head from it's current position. Miles just nodded.

"Now then," Connor said, acting as if nothing had happened, " Where were we?" At that moment, Connor's phone rang. He pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans and wasn't happy at what he saw. "Shit," he said, eyes on the screen. "My mom's at the store and she has a flat tire. I gotta go pick her up. See ya tomorrow at practice!" With that, the wolf walked out of the room, only to do a backflip once in the hall.

"Showoff," Sonic said once Connor had gone. Miles just chuckled. "So, who else is there?"

"Umm," Miles stopped to think for a second, "Oh the girl posse! Like you have your posse, The head cheerleader, Amy Rose, has one too." Sonic cringed at hearing the name of his agent of armageddon. "Amy is actually a bigger bitch than you are. Not only does she do pointless bullying, but she also thinks she's queen of the world. Anyone who fails to please her every wish has to bury their head so far in the ground there's a good chance they might commit suicide. Boy am I sorry for Magic."

Sonic just gave an odd look at Miles after hearing this last comment. "Magic Rose is Amy's younger sister," the kit explained. "She's a lavender hedgehog with black and pink bangs who is often seen in a gray dress that resembles her sisters. She's kinda a tomboy. Actually, now that I think about it, the olny reason she's in the possy is because she's Amy's sister. Magic's actually quite shy, and sorta in the same position as Connor. I mean, Amy is the most popular girl in school. How's a shy girl supposed to live up to that?" Sonic just nodded, understanding just how hard it was for Magic.

"Then there's Tikal. She's currently dating Knuckles, and what a doom that relationship is. Tikal may be a popular cheerleader, but she's also the school slut. Prior to the enschoolment act she and Knuckles had to get money by any means necessary. Tikal actually was willing to become a self-employed prostitute to help pay, and she did just that."

"Now that the two are better off, She doesn't have to do the whole prostitute gig anymore, but she apparently loved sex so much she just couldn't stop. Add the fact that she's bi to the mix and well..." Miles chuckled. "No one's virginity is safe. I've actually kept track, and the only people she hasn't gotten is Me, You, and Shadow."

Sonic's eyebrow was raised at hearing the name of his darker counterpart. "Shadow? In high school? That's a new one. How about him next?"

"What?" Miles said, doing the most pathetic 'I'm shocked' impression possible "Haven't you heard about saving the best for last?" Sonic just shrugged. Miles rolled his eyes. "Whatever," the kit sighed, "I'll keep the rest brief so we can get to Shadow fast, ok?"

"Rouge is the school druggie." Miles began again, Sonic laying back in his bed. "She's known for coming in to class high and passing out during lunch. She and Tikal have this thing going. Tikal gets drugs from Rogue to seduce victims with, and in return Tikal sends half the victims to Rouge's bed. Mean, but effective."

"Then there's The Babylon Rogues." Sonic jumped up at hearing the name of that group of birds. "I see you remember the rivalry you have with Jet. Jet, Wave, and Storm make up the street gang known as The Babylon Rouges. They may be the best Extreme Gear riders in the city, but they act like they own everything they look at. I wouldn't be surprised if they've had a few issues with GUN. And although I hate 'em, I have to give Wave credit. If it weren't for her they'd be on Prison Island by now."

Sonic chuckled at this. "What about you though? You the school nerd?"

Miles got quiet at hearing this. Sonic, realizing just how mean that was, began to apologize but Miles stopped him. "No, I'm not. I may have an IQ of 300, but I'm more the school doormat than a nerd. That title belongs to Shade the Echidna. She 's hot, but the only time you'll find boys talking to her is if they're about to flunk out of a class."

"That's pretty much everyone, so ya wanna hear just what Shadow the Hedgehog is doing in high school?" Sonic nodded wildly like a puppy at this question. Miles couldn't help but fall out of his chair laughing at this. Even Sonic started laughing. After the two had calmed down, Miles began.

"Obviously, Shadow was hit by the enschoolment act just like the rest of us, but unlike the rest of us he almost _wasn't _included. I don't know much about his origins, but I do know he had a 5 human year childhood aboard Space Colony ARK, during which he received a both vast and elaborate education. When GUN raided the ARK 10 years ago, there was a news report covering the whole thing. Shade and I did a project on the ARK for history once and we found one of the last news covers on youtube. It said that the project and Gerald's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, had somehow managed to squeeze into an escape pod and geisen it, with a bullet just grazing Maria's rib. "

"GUN arrested Gerald, but after extensive explanation about why Shadow had been trained as a weapon, and probably a few major bribes, Gerald was released and allowed to work again, only this time under constant supervision. The three survivors of the ARK set up a life on the planet, but Maria was constantly ill, barely able to survive. Gerald was never able to cure her NIDS, but he was capable of strengthening her immune system to that of a normal human. The first month was hard, though. Maria went to the edge of death twice, but she pulled through. After Maria was strong again, Gerald quit GUN and the 3 lived quite, normal, happy lives, until the enschoolment act."

"Shadow wasn't thrilled about having to go back to learning that stuff, but he had no choice. Currently he's that 'quiet guy who if you talk to he wants to rip your heart out and eat it in front of you'. He's leader of the cross country team, but no one want anything to do with running. Everyone's currently hyped on parkour no thanks to you..."

At that moment the hall outside of Sonic's room became a mass center of mayhem. Doctors were hovering over a stretcher, packed so tightly that you couldn't see the patient. They pushed the stretcher into the room and moved the patent into the empty bed that was next to Sonic.

She was a human girl, maybe just over 16. She wore a dark blue shirt with light blue endings and a light blue skirt. Her shoes were aqua, and she had long, golden blonde hair. Her eyes, although normally open and a kind, deep blue were currently closed, and from the way the doctors acted Miles had a small fear they may never open again.

"She was in a car accident." The Doctor explained to the two anthropomorphs. "She got hit pretty bad, nearly died. We were able to save her life but..." his eyes fell to the girl. "She fell into a coma, one that she'll never awaken from. We'd offer to end her life, but we'd need a guardian for that. Until then, She's under your care Mr. Parlouzer."

"The name's Sonic." The azure replied coldly, his eyes on the girl. The Doctor just ignored this as he walked out of the room. Miles walked over to the other side of the new patient in the room and just looked at her. "Shadow's not gonna be happy about this." he murmured under his breath.

"Why not?" Sonic asked, eyes looking up from the girl and focusing on the kit. "This is Maria," Miles answered, worry in his voice, "The last family Shadow has. Gerald had a heart attack three months back. Shadow and Maria have been living together since then, taking care of each other. By now..." Miles just shuddered at the thought of what Shadow would do now.

The two just sat in silence, their eyes not leaving Maria's body. After a few minutes, Tails received a message on his watch. "Oh, That's Mike." Miles said aloud, reading the message. "He's got a new item in stock and wants me to check it out. You don't mind if I..." Sonic just shook his head. "Great!"

The young kit jumped out of his seat and paused at the door. "I've been thinking about that nickname you gave me." He said, back to the two patients in the room. "I know it's a bit of an insult but...I kinda like it." With that , Miles, or from now on Tails, left the hospital. Sonic just layed back in his bed until 4:00 PM when he was released.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Shadow: YOU POSTED A SEX TAPE OF US ON YOUTUBE?!

Sonic: How the HELL did you even get this?!

Legolas: I hid a camera in your bedroom.

Shadow: Pervert.

I don't get what they're so mad about. What part of "Pay your rent on time or else." did they not get? Wait- did I ever even say that?

Anyway I really hpoe you enjoyed this chapter! hope 2,648 words was long enough. I know you've been waiting since early December(?). And the whole thing with Maria really affects the next chapter. Plus, I just didn't have the heart to kill her, So a come was the next best thing. And her sub conscience is still active...

I really want to post this story again soon, cuz I know how hard waiting on stuff like this can be. A big thanks to all the people who gave me their fan charicters to use. If you haven't gotten a chance to post yours yet, dont worry. There's gonna be a chapter later on for all late arivals.

There actually is one more fan charicter, but we have to wait until the next chapter to see her. I have my reasons.

R&R! ^-^

Note: That sex tape mentioned dose not really exist and I am not on youtube...yet.


	9. Welcome to Mobius High

Alright! Sorry I havn't been posting as much latly. Ever since that whole 'rent' thing, Shadow has been out to kill me.

Shadow: THERE YOU ARE!

Legolas: o-O

Legolas: AHHHHHHH! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT! LET'S SPEED UP AND DO THE DISCLAMER ALREADY!

Disclamer: I have no ownership of any of Sega's charicters, nor dose Shadow have ownership of my life, no matter how much he acts like it.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED BEFORE I SET IT ON FIR..._

Sonic punched his alarm clock. The obnochus device received so much force that it fell onto the floor. Sonic just groaned, slumping back into the small cave the covers on his queensize bed. He got about 30 seconds more sleep before the drapings over the windows were thrown open.

"Morning sleepy head," A voice said to the hiding 'hog. Sonic just groaned.

"Five more minutes." the azure one mumbled. The wielder of the voice shook his head.

"Nope," The voice responded, "It's a school day. You have an hour before School starts." There was a moment of silence. Sonic held his breath, and quickly came to the conclusion that whoever tried to wake him up went away. He got cozy, and was about to fall back asleep when all the blankets were pulled off the bed.

"TAILS?!" Sonic yelled, now awake, cold, and annoyed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I told you to get up," the golden yellow kit said, kind but firmly, "Now take a shower and I'll finish breakfast." Sonic just fell back on his bed, and sighed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

About 20 minutes later, Sonic emerged from the bathroom, steam escaping the room as he opened the door. His sapphire fur was still damp, and his normally well kept quills were a mess. He raked his bear hands through them as a makeshift grooming technique as he walked down the hall towards the main room. As he entered, he was greeted by the aroma of bacon infused with syrup. It didn't take much else for Sonic to know what breakfast: Pancakes and Bacon.

As Sonic transversed the room, the aroma got stronger and more heavenly, and by the time he got to the table, He practically melted into his chair. Not long after Tails, complete with tough, walked over from the kitchen, two plates of pancakes and bacon in hand. He set one plate down in front of Sonic, and by the time the kit sat down, Sonic's plate was empty.

"Someone was hungry," Tails joked as he took his first bite. Sonic just chuckled.

"Not really," the azure one confessed, "those were just...THE BEST PANCAKES EVER!" Tails smiled at hearing this. The kit could hardly believe this was his arch-enemy. Less than a week ago Sonic would've killed the kit ten times over, and here they were laughing like brothers.

"Well," Tails chuckled as he took another bite, "Glad you liked them. I'll program the recipe into EMERL. Now get your stuff, School starts in a half hour."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Two doors burst open into the school hallway. No one bothered to turn from the lockers that lined each wall as the azure hedgehog walked in. There was still 5 minutes until homeroom, and most people spent this time talking about various topics. Sonic walked down the hall like normal, high, proud, and cocky, that is until he realized he didn't know his destination. He stopped dead for a minute and looked around, the entire area alien to him. He was about to scratch his head when he saw a red echidna walking towards him.

"Hey Sonic!" The echidna yelled as he approached, "Way to go on the prank on friday!" the red one just laughed at his own statement as he took the final steps to the azure one. "So, we still on for practice today?" Sonic nodded. "Great! I'll see ya the...OH BOY! LOOK WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN!"

Everyone turned from their various activities to look at a very scared golden yellow kitsune. "Monday spitball, Tails!" Someone yelled, sending a spitball flying. It was headed straight for the head of the kit, but Sonic reached and pulled it out of mid-air.

"WHO SENT THAT?!" the azure one yelled. No one stepped forward, all knowing the wrath this guy was capable of. "Move on to class," Sonic said flatly after a minute, "and if I ever see this, I'll force feed them their testicles." Within 30 seconds the only anthropomorphs left in the hall were Sonic, Tails, and the echidna.

"Dude," the echidna asked confused, "What was that? Isn't it our job to make this kit's life hell?"

"Things change." Sonic replied, his voice still cold. The echidna just shrugged and went to class. Sonic just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Eventually he saw the kit moving ahead of him, holding 2 sets of books and motioning to follow.

The two walked silently down the hallway, taking the occasional left or right. Eventually they came to a doorway that Tails stopped in front of. Sonic did the same and Tails handed Sonic one of the pairs of books.

"So..." Sonic asked innocently, "Is this homeroom?"

Tails shook his head. "Nope," He said cheerfully, "It's the principal's office." Sonic's eyes got wide in fear. He turned around and began to run at top speed, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, though, he had an infamous aqua glow around him, not restricting his legs, but just keeping him hovering in the air, making running useless. Tails just smiled as he practically marched into the room, Sonic helplessly in tow.

As the azure captive entered the room, the saw 3 others already seated. First was Tails, the Silver, whose legs were casually crossed like it was no ones business, and then Blaze. Blaze wore her typical robe and ponytails, but also had a pair of glasses on a chain, and she sat behind the desk with the plaque 'principle' on it.

"Well, Sonic," Blaze said as she sat down, "I'll make this brief. Miles here has informed me about the events of this past weekend. He has also told me that you seem to be rather hazy about the last 3 years. For this reason I have transferred him into all your classes. Now, play nice, and don't let me see you in here again." With that the lavender cat waved her hand, er paw...whatever, dismissing the other 3.

Sonic got up and walked out behind Tails. Silver, however, didn't move. Instead he just inspected the back of his glove. Sonic was about to comment on the fact the metallic-furred one was dismissed, but for some reason he got the feeling he shouldn't. Going on his instinct, Sonic followed the golden yellow kit down to homeroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Tails stopped outside of a doorway. "Alright," The kitsune said to the hedgehog, "Here's homeroom. Just a heads up, I told you a lot, but not everything." Sonic's eyes went wide at this. When he asked why Tails just chuckled darkly. "Call it payback. Plus the fanfic will be a lot more fun to read this way."

"Wait," Sonic said, "Did you just say something about this being a fanfic? Really Tails? We both know I have too many fangirls for someone to write a fanfic that torchers me this much."

Tails just rolled his eyes at the azure one's ego. "Just get to class so the flames can begin." This got Sonic worried, no matter how absurd the idea he was in a fanfic by a 4017 year old bisexual/aromantic elf who has an addiction to yaoi and has the best ideas on torturing Sonic through high school. Yep, that idea wasn't strange at all.

Sonic reluctantly headed through the doorway and took an empty seat. It was dead center in the first row, and boy did he get some shocked and scared faces when he sat there. All eyes were wide, and slowly headed from Sonic to the teacher's desk in the corner of the room, opposite the door the last two students had entered from. The teacher was hidden behind a newspaper he was reading, but that didn't stop a few students from wetting themselves.

Eventually the bell rang, and when it did the students _REALLY _became scared. Sonic began to question why everyone was so worked up over a stupid teacher, but as soon as the paper dropped, he understood. In the teacher's seat (hovering in it, to be more accurate), was a giant floating torso dressed in a worn, faded purple robe with ornamental chains hanging from his neck. The head was that of an Alien's body, having twin spikes emerging from the sides and three red, glowing eyes.

_Alright!_ Sonic mentally yelled _Just who's genocidal idea was it to make Black Doom a teacher?! _This thought, however, was quickly regretted as Black Doom's third eye lifted off his body and floated over in front of Sonic.

"I hope we don't have any trouble today," Dooms Eye said to Sonic in a tone that was kind, but had major hints of a death threat, before returning to the insane creature that sent it out in the first place.

"NOW," Black Doom boomed, hovering to the front of the room, "WHERE IS MY SON?!" No one answered, having no idea where Shadow was. The Emo-hog was supposed to be there, but no one had seen him since the day before. Black Doom accepted a minute of silence, before just waving a hand and turning his back to the class, signaling to damn the answer to hell.

The teacher just stayed like that until the bell rang. Students ran to get out of homeroom as quickly as possible. Sonic started to get up but felt a hand pressing him back into his seat. It was Tails silently telling the azure one that this was his first period. Sonic just sighed about the fact that he had to deal with another hour of this overwhelming lunatic before getting up and moving further back in the classroom. Students filed into the door, filling the classroom, minus one seat. Sonic guessed that that was for Shadow, who remained missing. Tails was sitting next to the hero, and for what was about to follow, Sonic was grateful.

"Now then Class," Black Doom boomed once again without once the bell had rung, starting class had started, "We are continuing on Unit 15 from Friday. Get to page 666 now, and if I catch any socializing, I'll give you my _personal _form of detention." The class wasted no time, with everyone books open in a matter of seconds. Sonic did as he was told, yet had no idea what they were learning. _Unit 15...The Rise of Technology on Mobius..._Sonic read. _Great. My life's story, all over again. _Sonic just shook his head. He didn't know much, but he did know that this unit was gonna suck.

(I'm just gonna skip to the end of class since you already read this stuff in chapters 4-6)

X-X-X-X-X-X

_C'mon_ Sonic thought as his eyes stared at the clock _2 more minutes! I want this class over!_ The past 43 minutes were just hell as the azure hedgehog had to endure a documented version of his past, which we all know was not a very happy one. The second hand ticked slowly, seeming to take it's time, just to provoke the azure one. At the one minute mark, however, something happened that proved very interesting indeed.

With just one minute left in class, Shadow the Hedgehog, with head down, walked into the classroom. This got the attention of Black Doom, who had spent the class reading his newspaper and not caring squat about the insignificant, worthless, inferior, less powerful creatures...I..I mean, his students (Ya, let's go with the second one). As his 'son' walked into the room, Black Doom (who could tell from the unique chaos vibes that Shadow gives off only noticable by one of Black Doom's race) threw down the paper and hovered to the front of the room.

"SHADOW," the alien yelled, "JUST WHY ARE YOU LATE?!"

Shadow looked up. His eyes, normally cold with those crimson pupils shooting daggers, were bloodshot and puffy, as his he had been crying. "Since when do you care?" He asked quietly.

"Never," Black Doom replied, crossing his arms, "It's part of this stupid job. Seriously, why did the United Federation have GUN resurrect me, just to have me teach these inferior brats?"

Shadow cracked a smirk at this, for a small second, before dropping back to the same mood he was in when he walked in. "Whatever," the ebony one mumbled to Doom, "I'm here." At that moment, however, the bell rang, and first period was over. All the students in the room packed up their stuff. Sonic felt some concern for Shadow as he loaded his books into his backpack, shooting a few glances at the ebony one while he could. within a minute, the class was empty, no one wanting to be near Black Doom longer than necessary.

Sonic was one of the first ones out of the room, and as such he had to wait for Tails to make his way out. It wasn't long before the blue blur was reunited with the yellow kit, and soon after they were Sonic just broke out in laughter. When Tails asked what was so funny, Sonic just answered "I can't believe GUN did something that stupid!" at hearing this, Tails started laughing too. The two of them continued to laugh, until they heard the bell that is. When the bell did ring, Tails' eyes went wide in horror. "Cmon," the kit yelled as he bolted down the hallway, "We're late for foreign languages!" Sonic just shook his head as he followed Tails to the next class.

The two bolted right, then left, left again, right, right, right, right (you just went in a circle, lol!) left, backup you just missed the turn, left, right one more time, and then stop. The two arrived at a door that was far more festive than any other in the school. The doorway had a repeating diamond design made of cloth hung on the frame, but these two didn't have time to admire the hand woven decoration. Tails opened the door, and soon both of the late arrivals were in their desks.

The room was just as festive as the doorway, from hand woven prayer flags hanging from the ceiling to handmade bead curtains covering the windows that lined the wall opposite the door. There was no teacher in the room, luckily for the lates, and thus everyone was socializing. Sonic took this time to look around the room for anyone he might know. He saw Tails, of course, but also saw Knuckles, who had his arm around his girlfriend, Tikal, Connor Jenkins, currently reading a book, and (to the regret of everyone) Amy Rose, the lead cheerleader, who was trying to fix her quills.

The chatter continued for about another minute (Amy too busy with her quills to notice Sonic) before the teacher walked into the room. She was a yellow cat who had black hair and wore a red dress. Her shoes were red high heels and damn was she pretty. She had a smile on her face as she silently walked into the room, well, that is until she saw Sonic.

"Well, Well," she said, "Mr. Sega actually showed up for class today. There's a shocker." Sonic just looked confused. He ended up cocking his head, and did so just in time to dodge a kick that would've hitting him straight in the forehead, most likely resulting in a concussion. "THAT WAS FOR THE PROMISE YOU BROKE!" She yelled, panting in rage, "Did you seriously think I'd forget the little fiasco back in '96?! Your company said I could be in a game, and oh did I work hard for SEGA back then, and just prior to release I find out I was scrapped from the game. But now that you actually attend this class, oh can I get my revenge..."

The cat started laughing maniacally, arms curled upwards at the sides. Some of the kids just look at each other with blank faces, wondering just how sane this cat was. eventually the cat began to hack on a hairball, ending the mad laughing fit. "Yes, well," the cat said, as if nothing had happened and she hadn't just flipped out due to a chance to get major revenge, "Let's continue in chapter 2." Everyone just groaned.

"C'mon Ms. Honey," Knuckles whined, "We all know that Echidnic is a dead language. Why do we even have to learn this shi.." Knuckles yelped in pain as Tikal, who was sitting next to him, gave him a good whack on the head.

"Have some respect for our culture, Knuxy!" She said in a stern voice. Honey, which is the name of the cat who is the teacher, just smiled. She then thanked Tikal and asked Conner to pass out books. Connor did so, and soon everyone had their books open and were drilling on the Echidnic phrase 'Welcome to..."

_echi du aruunitini ir caltsta, echi du aruunitini yananta, echi du aruunitini irmandinna...wow this is a waste of time..._ This is what was going through Sonic's head as he read, reread, and quizzed himself on the dead language. _heh, echi du aruunitini caoos, Welcome to hell. How fitting._

Sonic may have been bored out of his mind, but, despite how impossible this is, Tails and him were the only two kids that were actually doing work. Everyone else was working in groups, and by working in groups I mean chatting while completely ignoring the work they were supposed to be doing. Now imagine this for 45 minutes and that's Ms Honey's class on a daily basis, well, minus the part where Sonic is actually working.

Time past, people chatted, Sonic considered suicide from the boredom, and eventually the bell for break rang. Everyone packed up their stuff and was soon out of the room. Sonic, again, was one of the last out, but was stopped by Ms Honey.

"Not so fast, Blue." She said, an evil twinkle in her eyes, "You have Homework." Sonic just groaned, causing Honey to chuckle, "I want a 20 page paper on the formation of the echidnic language by tomorrow." Sonic began to protest, but only gained another 50 pages. After this Sonic just let his head and shoulders droop and walked out of the room, while Ms Honey laughed maniacally once again.

Sonic just wandered the halls for the duration of the 15 minute break. Others, at this time, were found getting things from their lockers, flirting, or just flat out doing the most stupid things possible. Sonic actually saw a purple weasel who had a white muzzle and chest fur, along with a cowboy hat with 2 pencils up his nose.

Now I know what you're thinking: _Since when does Sonic take time to slow down and walk? _Well, he does it a lot more than you think. It's typically a way for him to try and calmly think things through, and right now he had a lot to think about. I mean, here he was, popular, filthy rich, and pretty much the biggest bitch imaginable. _I'm supposed to help people, _He thought as he rounded a random corner. _that's why I kept the name of my alter-ego from those videogames. And here I am, a soulless, sadistic bully, and that's Shadow's role! Can it get any worse than this? _Sonic was brought out of deep thought by a screen.

"SONIKKUU!"

_Shit._ was all the azure one though. Seriously Sonic, you should know by now that I can make it worse. You asking only provokes me to do so. Sonic was immediately tackled by a certain pink hedgehog dressed in a white tank top that became a magenta dress, and magenta track pants that had a white stripe going down the side.

"Ack, Ames..Can't...Breathe!" Sonic managed to choke out as Amy Rose gave his neck an insanely tight hug.

"Sorry," She giggled as she released him, "I'm just glad you're OK. I heared about what happened to you over the weekend. It was just horrible, the thought that my boyfriend spontaneously passed out."

Her last comment caused Sonic to go wide eyed. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. D..d..did you say..._Boyfriend?_" Sonic asked, almost vomiting on the last word.

"Yep," Amy replied cheerfully "For almost 2 years now." This caused Sonic to go pail as a ghost and fall backwards on the ground, stiff as a plank.

"Nice going Amy", A purple hedgehog said from behind Amy, grinning, "I _told _you that you should give him some time to remember things about the present."

Amy just rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Magic. No one cares what you think, even if you were right for once." This wiped the grin of Magic's face and returned the purple hedgehog to her usual position of head down and holding one arm with the other going behind her, shaking around the back to get a grip of the forearm of the one being held. "Yes sis," She muttered under her breath, not that Amy really cared. "Anyway, get him to the nurse. I want to know that my Sonikku is fine." The Pink Annoyance then clapped her hands, and Magic somehow managed to get Sonic on her back, and even more impressive, carry him all the way to the nurse in this manner.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Uhhh...my head."

Sonic slowly sat up, rubbing his head. It felt like it had a ton of bricks dropped on it. He was about to get up, but a snow white kitsune stopped him.

"Ya, I don't think so, Mr. 'I'm so cool cuz I dance with death'." She said. "Name's Frost, I'm new here. That said, if it weren't for your girlfriend, you'd be in the hospital...again."

This brought Sonic back to the nightmare that this fanfic is. With this back in mind, he just let out a groan, which Frost took as a response to her telling Sonic to lay back down. "Oh, so I try and help you and this is my thanks? Blaze was right, the students really _do_ have no respect for the school nurse." She turned her back after saying this. "Fine, go. Third period is almost over anyway. Have fun getting to class without a tardy slip."

Sonic tried to explain, but Frost wanted none of it. Sighing, Sonic made his way out of the nurse's office and down to his next class: Calculus. This stopped Sonic dead in his tracks.

"Calculus?!" He yelled, "Just what is it with you and making my life a living hell?! Just after I saved Camelot in The Black Knight I tried to take night classes at Station Square High, and I couldn't even pass the first class of algebra! Besides, don't you have that song you're makin..." Sonic was suddenly cut off from talking as a piece of duct tape appeared out of nowhere onto his mouth. Seriously Sonic, I can't have you talk about that. It's top secret. And if you think you're being torched here, just wait till you see what I have for you in upcoming episodes of SHS (Still happening guys! I'm just behind. Life is busy right now!)

Sonic just crossed his arms in protest and began to pout. Ya know Sonic, you look cute like this. Maybe a dress will make you even cuter. This idea made Sonic's eyes go wide. Ya better get to class Sonic so we can get back to the story, or I see that you are one very gay drag queen. Sonic didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds, he was in front of the Calculus room...which was right across from the school nurse. Ya, we just had this big thing...in front of the very class Sonic was late for. Sonic walked into the room, and immediately went into an attack pose.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, EGGMAN?!" He yelled. The egg shaped man in the front of the room turned around from where he was at the chalkboard (yes, while everyone else has whiteboards, Egghead uses a chalkboard.)

"Ah, Mr. Parlouzer, how nice of you to join us, even if there are only 2 minutes left in class." He said, his tone laced with sarcasm. "I heard about your unfortunate memory issue, and since you may be confused about just how I am here. You are probably thinking I am a mad scientist that has tried to take over the world numerous times, is known for taking small woodland creatures and putting them in robots that look like other animals, and although has an IQ of 300, can never seem to simply kill you." Sonic's jaw just dropped to the ground. Baldy McNosehair had just said what he was thinking. Sonic's thoughts of Eggman now having mind reading abilities were interrupted by the egg shaped scien-I mean_, teacher_ speaking once again. "By that reaction, I take it I was correct. Well, That was the path I took...In those games your family company made. The real story was that I worked as a highly trusted employee of your father. Actually, I was originally meant to be the mascot for SEGA, that is until you mother suggested that you be it. Julian was a nice man, and promised that I would still have a major position in the games. Little did I know that I was the bloody villain."

As soon as he had said these words, the bell rang. Everyone packed up their stuff and headed out,Except Sonic who was currently shooting a death glare to Eggman. Eggman returned the glare, not faltering, and the two probably could have done it for the rest of time, except that Tails was using all his strength to get Sonic to his next class (even his tails). Sonic finally gave in, and followed the kitsune out of the room.

Sonic silently followed the kit through the hallways. Tails knew that Sonic had taken the life of his video game counterpart as a sort of mockery of all the pain he went through, and that it didn't help that the class he was failing in (the worst) was run by the very villain from those games. Still, he knew better than to bother Sonic in this state. Some poor kid bumped into Sonic along the way to his next class, and Sonic accepted his apology by breaking his femur. After this demonstration, others did nothing, save be sure not to get anywhere near the azure hedgie. _Damn this schools messed up. _Tails thought as he led Sonic down the halls _Sonic just broke that kid's femur, and others did NOTHING! He might just bleed out..._

Eventually the two made it out to the field, where Sonic had his next, and favorite class: PE. (Don't worry, I gots torcher here too. [insert sadistic laughter]) Everyone was just sitting around, waiting for the teacher to show. They took no note of Sonic as he approached, and some just rolled their eyes as his ADHD caused him to run circles around the bleachers at the speed of sound. The bell rang, and everyone got up from what they were doing, and walked to the center of the field (if they weren't there already), and began stretching. Sonic and Tails followed, but the teacher was still nowhere to be seen.

They went through the basic stretches; hamstring, calf, deltoid, triceps, etc., and once they were done, they just remained in their positions, only now with fear in there eyes. This started to Greg Sonic's curiosity, but before he could ask anyone anything, a gunshot was headed, and a lime green hedgehog walked through the mess of students. He wore a leather biker jacket and red sunglasses. He also had the standard minimal attire a male mobian could have (gloves and shoes), but not much else, save three scars on his fawn chest that looked like they had been made by a giant bird talon.

He made it to the front of the class and continued on without stopping, motioning for the class to follow. They did, and in perfect silence. He led them across the field and to a building adjacent to the gym. Once there, he turned around and addresses the class.

"Alright you worthless heaps of sweat" he barked "Today we start our first _real_ unit: swimming.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Legolas: AHHHHHH! [trips and fall on face]

Shadow: Alright, DIE!

Sonic: Now Shadow, what have I told you about killing our landlord?

Shadow: But...he posted a sex tape of us on youtube...

Sonic: Oh ya, DIE YOU TRATOR!

Well, if this continues, I won't be able to make any more fics. Cudos to all you readers who've waited months for this, and part 2 is on it's way!

Honey the Cat is not an OC. She was ment to be in Sonic the Fighters, but was scrapped somewhere along the way, being replaced by Amy.

oh and HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SONIC! HAPPY 22!

(please note that although June 23 is the anniversary for Sonic, Generations established that his birthday is actually November 1st, since the game takes place on his birthday. Since that is the case, I will be treating each individual date as such.)

R&R! ^-^

AND I DO PLAN FOR MORE TO COME OUT SOON!


End file.
